Big Time Payback
by sara303
Summary: Sequel to Big Time Leaderless... Hawk is out of jail and is now seeking revenge on the boys and he will stop at nothing to get it. How will Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan get out of the mess this time?
1. Chapter 1

**Just remember I finished this on Oct 26 and I had to wait to post it til now! Happy Birthday Kendall Schmidt! On with the chapter! **

**Oh yeah…declaimer: We all wish we owned Big Time Rush, but the sad fact is we don't…. :( **

***BTR***

The four boys with a rising fandom and a second CD soon coming out are on the rise. The Palm Woods was as quiet as it has ever been that November afternoon.

Carlos and James were pushing a really bummed out Kendall into the lobby. "Come one buddy cheer up!" Carlos said.

"No" Kendall said sadly.

"At least tell us what's wrong." James said.

"No…" he replied again.

They stood in the door way of the lobby as Kendall started to walk away from them.

"SURPISE!" People started streaming out from hiding spots with weird pointy hats, balloons, and presents. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KENDALL!"

Kendall smiled. "You guys remembered! I thought you forgot!"

"How could we forget?" Logan came out of nowhere with a pointy hat for Kendall.

"Yeah, It's not like we threw this together at the last minute or anything." Carlos said in a 'ya we forgot but we threw you a party' voice.

James and Logan hit him, which made Kendall chuckle.

He looked around and saw everyone who was there and what everything looked like.

There was a table with a whole bunch of presents on it. Katie was by it talking to Camille about who knows what. Guitar Dude and the Jennifers were over by the snack table. His mom was at the front desk talking to Mr. Bitters and Budha Bob. Gustavo and Kelly were talking to some teenagers that were new to the hotel and Griffin was walking towards him.

Kendall was a little shocked to see his boss's boss here.

"Happy Birthday, Kendall!" Griffin said giving him an awkward hug.

"Thanks." Kendall smiled.

"How does it feel to be 17?" Griffin asked.

"Kind of the same as being 16."He shrugged.

"You want to know something son?" Griffin wrapped his arm around Kendall, like a father would do to a son. Kendall would never admit it but he liked the feeling.

"Sure…."

"You don't get to be young forever, unless you're a vampire… You're not a vampire are you Kendall?"

Kendall smiled trying not to laugh at what Griffin had just said. "No, I'm not a vampire."

"Stay away from them." Griffin said obviously still on the watch from Halloween two days earlier.

"I will." Kendall said awkwardly.

"Good man" Griffin said as he patted Kendall on the chest and walked away.

"That was weird. " Kendall said awkwardly.

Kendall made his way over to the gifts and started looking at them. Katie stepped in front of him. "You can't open presidents yet, big brother."

He just rolled his eyes. "Ok whatever." He smiled and started to walk away then quickly turned around and picked up Katie, moving her to the side.

"So not fair!" Katie laughed.

James came by and took the present from Kendall's hands and set it back on the table. "Not yet birthday boy… First CAKE!" James turned Kendall around to find Logan and Carlos coming out with a huge cake.

"Set it down before you drop it." Kelly said worriedly. Carlos let go of it for a slight second but caught it, making everyone jump.

"Just kidding guys." Carlos said as him and Logan set the cake down on the front desk. They lit all the candles and turned to Kendall and started singing.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU…" Everyone started to join in. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU." Kendall made his way over to the cake. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR KENDALL!" Kendall closed and eyes and made a wish. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" They finished and Kendall blew out the candles. When all the candles were out Kendall looked at the smoke rising from them.

"What you wish for, buddy?" Carlos asked putting his arm around Kendall.

"Cant say it wont come true."

Carlos shrugged. "oh well." He smiled as he dunked Kendall's head into the cake.

Everyone started laughing. Kendall took his face out of the cake and smiled at Carlos with a devious smile.

He grabbed a giant chunk of the cake and threw it at him. Kendall laughed when he got it all over his face.

"BOYS! Boys!" Mrs. Knight said. " Let's not start a food fight." She said giving both of them a towel.

"Time for presents!" Logan said running to the table and grabbing the present he got and handed it to Kendall.

Kendall finished wiping the cake off his face and started unwrapping it. He smiled when he saw a dozen stocking caps. "Woah, Thanks Logan." He smiled and put one on his head.

Next, he unwrapped Carlos's gift, which was a hockey stick that was signed by one of Kendall's biggest heroes. "Where did you get this?" Kendall said in awe.

"Remember that day when Gustavo let everyone leave early beside you, because you were back talking? He was at the rink. And I got him to sign it." Carlos smiled. Kendall thanked him.

James's present was next. He sat eager of Kendall to open it. Kendall laughed when he pulled out hair product. "Thanks, James."

Katie got him leather jacket. Mrs. Knight got him a 100 dollar savings bond. Kelly and Gustavo gave the boys the next week off. Budha- Bob gave him a plunger. And Griffin gave him a pair of warm pants.

He smiled at all his friends and family. "Thanks for the best birthday ever guys."

"You're Welcome." Everyone said and there was a big group hug.

***BTR***

Kendall was awakened in the middle of the night by knocking at the door. He got up sleepily and made his way to the door. He opened it to find no one there.

"Oh my gosh." He groaned, but noticed a package on the floor. It had his name written on him. He picked it up and brought it to the couch. He opened it and found a letter. He opened it.

'_Dear Kendall, I hope you had a Happy Birthday, Because it's the last happy one you will have in a while. Sincerely, Hawk_

_P.S.- Hope you like your gift.'_

Chills ran through Kendall's body as he read the note. He looked in the box to find cds. He stuck one in the C.D. player and it was him singing the half of the song he sang for Hawk. He stuck another one in, wondering what they all were.

Blaring through the speakers was his friend's voice, taunting him with words that stung. He covered his ears thinking back to when he first heard these words. He squeezed his eyes shut wanting to get away from the voices.

Someone touched him, which made his eyes shoot open.

Logan was standing in front of him with worried eyes. James had shut off the stereo and Carlos was standing on the side with Katie.

"Kendall, It's ok." Logan said calmly. He remembered back to the first time he saw Kendall's weak side and he didn't like it at all.

Kendall shook his head and showed Logan the note.

Logan looked up at the rest of them. " I think we have a problem."

***BTR***

**So? What do you think? I know the chapter is longer the Big Time Leaderless, but my other story I started writing longer chapters so I hope you like the longer chapters!**

**Love Sara**

P.S. the wait has been killing me and when I open it today… I realize… what am I going to name it? Whats the summary! But I got it figured out! No worries!


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys probably hate me… im sorry… ive been so stressed out since we got into this unit of english… so ive been trying to focus on that… sorry**

***BTR***

No one slept for the rest of the night that night. Katie and Carlos took Kendall out of the room, so that James, Logan and Mrs. Knight could listen to the discs.

"Just when we thought he was over it, Hawk comes back." Mrs. Knight said.

"Hawk knew what would get him." Logan said. "This is just a bad memory for him that he wants to forget."

"It's a bad memory for all of us." James said remembering back when they found out that their fearless leader had fears. No one liked seeing Kendall that way.

They were quiet for another few minutes listening to their voices ring over the speakers.

"Did you hear that?" Logan said.

"Hear what?" James and Mrs. Knight asked.

Logan quickly took the disc out of the stereo and put it in his laptop.

"What are you doing?" James asked.

"I'm dividing the sound, enhancing the quality and done…" He said as he pushed the play button.

"Well hello Big Time Rush. I see you are smart enough to find my hidden message. So thank you Logan." Hawk's voice said. Logan was freaked out when Hawk said his name. It also freaked him out to know that Hawk knew he would be the one to figure it out.

"I hope you all remember the little ordeal you boys put me through last year."

James looked confused… "Put you through? What about us?"

"Now I've done my time and I'm out! And guess what BIG TIME RUSH? I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Hawk's voice got louder and ended with an evil laugh which gave them all goose bumps.

Logan closed the computer. "Let's not show that to Kendall. He's already paranoid enough."

James and Mrs. Knight nodded. "But what are we going to do about Hawk?" James asked.

"I don't know, but we have to do something. I'm not going to let my baby get hurt again. Any of them." Mrs. Knight said meaning all the boys and Katie.

***BTR***

Kendall was pacing back and forth in the lobby with his phone up to his ear. "Come on…. Answer… Come on!" He said then sighed taking the phone away from his ear for the fifth time in ten minutes.

Kendall threw his phone in frustration at the couch; it bounced off it and landed on the floor. Kendall ran his fingers through his hair and sat down next to Katie and Carlos. "Why aren't they answering?"

"It's 3:38 in the morning." Katie said looking at her watch and then yawned. "They are probably sleeping."

"You can go to sleep Katie." Kendall said.

She shook her head. "I don't want to sleep right now. There is too much going on." She looked between her two older brothers.

"Apparently not for Carlos." Kendall said looking at his friend with his head back against the couch, mouth wide open, and eyes closed.

Carlos shook he head. "I'm not sleeping." He said sleepily. "Just resting my eyes. Did… um… you get a hold of… Gustavo?" He said thinking slowly because of how tired he was.

Kendall shook his head. "No"

"Don't worry, Kendall. Hawk is just trying to scare you. I bet he doesn't even have anything planned." Katie said.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

_Elevate a little higher! Let's throw a party in the sky and celebrate!_

"What's that?" Carlos sat up looking around.

"It's my phone." Kendall said getting up really fast and answered the phone.

As soon as he hit talk he moved the phone away from his ear to avoid getting it blown out from the yelling on the other line.

"Gustavo! I'm sorry I woke you, but I think we got a big problem."

Katie and Carlos sat listening to Kendall's side of the conversation.

"Yes…. No… Just listen… No!... GUSTAVO! LISTEN!... Okay… Hawk is out of jail and I'm pretty sure he might be planning revenge.

**BTR**

**I know it aint much but it all I could do in order to update now… DO you all forgive me?**

**Sara**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would love to thank BlueberryNinja for the amazing review! It really brightened up my day! Thank you so much!**

***BTR***

The boys, Kelly, Mrs. Knight, and Katie watched Gustavo pace back and forth, back and forth. It was really getting old.

"Talk!" Katie finally said.

Gustavo stopped and stared at her with the 'Don't ever tell me to do something' look. Katie just rolled her eyes.

"Why don't we just call the cops?" Gustavo asked.

"We did that already." Mrs. Knight said. "They put it on a list and said they get back to us."

"Well than, what are we going to do?" Gustavo asked.

"That's what we are here for!" James said running his fingers through his hair knowing they aren't getting any where sitting here.

"Guys, you know what happened last time. He is capable of doing a lot worse, and you are only here for at most 6 hours a day. If the cops won't get involved, then right now all we can do is to keep Freight Train around you." Kelly explained.

They sat and considered it. "It's the best chance we got right now. Plus if anything does actually happen the police have to help." Logan says.

Kendall finally spoke. "But what if that's too late? Guys, I don't want anything to happen to you." He said letting out his worst fear.

"We don't want anything to you either, Kendall. We got your back." James told him. This gave Kendall a small smile.

"You don't have to worry. We won't let him get near you. And Freight Train won't let him get near us." Logan said.

"Thanks guys." Kendall said, and then realized something. "Why hasn't Carlos talked? He's usually the most talkative." He looked over at Carlos to find his sleeping with head lying on the arm of the sofa.

"Late night. Just let him sleep." Katie said. They all agreed.

Just then Griffin walked in with his two goons behind him. "Good. Everyone's here!"

"What now, Griffin?" Kelly asked.

"I was just checking to see how the preparations for the _Music Sounds Better With You Tour_ are going." He said happily.

"We are going on another tour?" Logan asked. "When where you going to tell us?"

Kelly had a worried look on her face. "Sorry boys, so that's thing I forgot to do…. Tell you." She gave them a weak smile.

"At least we can get away from the Palm Woods, where Hawk knows where we are living." James said.

"So when does the tour start?" Kendall asked, getting away from the fact that Hawk was out there somewhere.

"Next week." Gustavo said. "Start packing!" He yelled which made all the boys get up and start going out of the room.

Katie looked at Carlos still sleeping. "Uhh… guys… I think you forgot something." James and Kendall got him to a standing position and dragged him to Mrs. Knight's van.

Mrs. Knight and Katie came out a little later with a list of things to pack and Freight Train behind them.

Kendall sighed as they all piled into the van. He looked at all of his friends and family and just got a really bad feeling about all of this.

***BTR***

They were all packing anything and everything they could fit into a few suitcases.

"Carlos, do you really need four helmets?" Logan asked.

"Of coarse I do." He picked one up and held it like a baby. "They get lonely without me."

Logan just rolled his eyes and zipped up his suit case. "All done." He smiled.

"Already? How did you get done so fast?" Carlos asked looking at his half empty suit case.

"I wasn't sleeping for an hour." Logan smiled and walked out of the room.

Carlos sighed and started throwing random things into his suit case. He put on one of the four helmets and zipped up the suit case. "All done." He smiled at his big pile of mess and tried to close the suit case. It took a while but he finally did it.

He walked out to the living room where everyone was sitting there eating dinner. "Why didn't you guys wait for me?" He said sadly.

"We waited…" James said.

"And waited…." Logan said.

"And I got hungry." Katie smiled up at him.

"But don't feel so bad, we didn't wait for Kendall either." James smiled. "By the way where is he?"

"He told me he was going for a walk in Palm Woods Park." Logan said with a mouthful of food.

Carlos got a plateful of food and sat down. "Is Freight Train with him?"

"Yeah. Probably not with him with him but he is around. You know how Kendall likes to have his space." Katie said.

***BTR***

Kendall looked down at his hands. The rope burn had gone away along time ago, but he could still feel the rope digging into his skin. He remembered how he thought that Logan had put tape around his mouth. He thought of hearing his friends and even his girlfriend bash him, making him feel like dirt.

He started humming the song that Hawk got him to sing. It will forever be engraved in his brain and he didn't like that.

He looked up and straight in front of him was Hawk's assistant, Stephanie. Kendall gulped when he saw her looking right at him.

***BTR***

**Sooo What do you think? Hoped you all liked it and if I don't update in the next week could some one please PM me to keep me on track? Very much appreciated.**

**SARA**


	4. Chapter 4

**I should be doing math right now… but I don't like math, so it's alright… I think…. Don't you like my logic?**

***BTR***

Kendall stood frozen, both him and Stephanie staring at each other. Finally, she moved. She started walking towards the blonde boy.

Kendall tried to think of something. Should he run? Should he call for Freight Train's help? A thousand things were running through his head but he couldn't do anything. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, he was just too scared at what she might do.

She came up to him and then Kendall noticed she looked frightened. "Kendall, Hawk is coming for you." Her accent sounded so smooth, yet scared. "You must leave as soon as possible."

Kendall was confused. Wasn't she with Hawk? Why was she ratting him out? "Why are you telling me this?" He uttered.

"He's gone crazy! He is furious with you and your friends and he will do anything to get you guys to fail." She wasn't telling Kendall anything he didn't already know. "You must leave, ASAP. He will be coming for you." She said and ran off seeing Freight Train coming their way.

"You ok, Kendall?" He said.

Kendall nodded and thought for a moment. "I think she was trying to warn me."

***BTR***

Stephanie ran until she couldn't see the small park behind the Palm Woods. She got her breath back and then took out her phone, dialing a number and putting it to her ear.

She smiled. "I think he fell for it." She paused for a moment waiting for the person on the other end of the line to speak. "Yeah, Hopefully they leave soon." She said and hung up the phone.

***BTR***

Kendall and Freight Train made their way up to the apartment. "We need to leave now." Kendall said as he walked in.

"What? Why?" Logan asked from the sofa.

Kendall paused and said "Stephanie… she came up to me and… warned me. We have to leave now."

"Stephanie? That crazy British, Kung- fu, assistant to Hawk, one of the people that kidnapped us twice, trying to ruin our lives…" Carlos took a breath then continues. "…. I forgot where I was going with this…"

"Why in the world would you trust her?" James spoke up.

"It's hard to explain… But she seemed…. Scared." Kendall said. "She didn't hurt me or anything. "Just warned me that Hawk was coming soon."

They boys all looked at each other, thinking of what they should do. Logan finally spoke up. "If Gustavo can get us a bus by today, I guess we could leave early. There is no harm in surprising our fans with some unexpected stops."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" James asked.

"Well, Hawk does know we live here, it might be better if we were on tour. With us always switching cities and stuff like that." Logan said.

They all agreed and called up Gustavo. An hour later, a huge tour bus, with BTR on the side, pulled up in front of the Palm Woods.

"Oh my gosh! He got it customized!" Carlos jumped up and down in excitement.

All six of them stood outside of the Palm Woods waiting. Kendall had refused to leave his mom and sister there alone, so of course Kelly said they could come with.

Gustavo came out of the big bus. "What do you think dogs?"

"IT"S AMAZING!" Carlos said running past him to go inside. "This is better than the old one!" He called from inside the bus.

"Come on lets go check it out." Katie said trying to hide her excitement.

Everyone piled onto the bus and then they were off. Kendall looked out the window as they left the Palm Woods behind.

***BTR***

**I know this chapter is a little short, but the next chapter is going to be really good and I swear you will love me for it lol… if I get lots of reviews I might update sooner then I normally do!**

**SARA**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this week my small town Nebraska school played and Australian team in basketball… They have the cutest accents but they are regular boys and really immature. And we totally smoked them in basketball. :)**

***BTR***

The boys were having the time of their lives. It had only been 3 days since they left the Palm Woods and surprised their fans at 2 secret locations. They were surprised at how many people showed up for something they never even planned. But they sang their hearts out either way.

It was great seeing their fans come together and sing their songs. It was the best feeling seeing the smile on their faces during the meet and greet. They all loved it and all the worries about Hawk were slowly fading away.

They piled onto the bus ready to surprise their fans again at the next secret location. They were tired and ready to get into their beds. When they walked in they saw Katie sleeping peacefully on the couch. The bus only had four beds in it, but somehow they managed to fit everyone in it at night. Mrs. Knight usually slept in the back room. Katie sometimes slept with her. The boys got the four beds built into the bus but sometimes Kendall let Katie sleep in his bunk. He was fine with sleeping on the couch.

Kendall picked up his sleeping sister and brought her to his bunk, setting her gently on the bed, covering her up, and closed the curtain. He went to the couch and fell asleep immediately.

Kendall woke up to the sound of the television and cercal spilling all over the flood.

"Oops." Carlos murmured to himself and started picking up the pieces. Kendall sat up and looked at him a little dazed.

"What time is it?" Kendall asked.

Carlos turned around, surprised that he was up. "Sorry, I woke you." He said apologetically.

"That's fine." Kendall said with a yawn and got up to help his friend clean up his mess. He looked up at the clock and saw it was 5:15. "Why are you up so early, Carlos? You're usually the last one up."

"I was hungry." Carlos said holding up the bowl with a little bit of cercal he managed to get in it.

This made Kendall laugh. The two of them sat down on Kendall's makeshift bed and walked T.V. until the Logan and James woke up.

James stumbled out into the little living room/ kitchen area. His hair was a mess and it didn't really suit him.

"Nice hair, dude." Carlos laughed. After this comment James went to the bathroom and spent the next 30 minutes in it.

Logan sat down next to Kendall and Carlos. "Where are we going? It's strange that we haven't stopped yet."

Kendall shook his head. "Gustavo won't tell us until we get there but he said it would be a couple hours' drive and I'm pretty sure the driver pulled over last night to get a couple hours of sleep himself."

Just as Kendall was explaining that, the bus pulled to a stop. "Yay! We stopped!" Carlos got up and ran to the front of the bus. He looked out the front window and there were city lights everywhere and a tall building in front of him. "Are we in New York?" He asked the driver.

"Close, Boston." The driver replied.

"AWSOME! Guys we're in BOSTON!" Carlos ran to the back to back of the bus.

Logan went to wake up Mrs. Knight and Katie. They all gathered all their stuff and went into the hotel that they are staying at.

"This is a pretty nice hotel." James commented as they got to their room.

"Not as nice as the Palm Woods." Katie said.

"Nothing is as nice as the Palm Woods. We have our own swirly slide!" Logan smiled.

They got situated and finally Gustavo and Kelly showed up.

"Good Morning Dogs." Gustavo said.

"Hey, Gustavo." They all said in unison.

"Take out your phones and tell you're fans that tonight you are playing at…. Drum roll…" The boys started to stomp or hit the table. "Castle At Parkview Plaza!"

They all got on their phones and started tweeting where there next surprise concert was. Right away each one started getting tweets back from fans.

"This is going to be awesome!" James said excitedly.

"Yes, but you have to stay in the hotel 'til we get back." Kelly said. "We don't want a repeat of what happened last time."

The last place they went to they went out shopping and lost track of time and almost missed the concert.

"We won't let that happen again." Kendall laughed a little.

"You better not." Gustavo said and left.

"I call T.V.!" James said grabbing remote. Everyone groaned.

"No one wants to watch your beauty shows, James." Logan said to him.

"I do." He replied turning up the volume.

Logan rolled his eyes and grabbed a book from his bag and started reading.

"I'm going to catch a few more zzz's" Kendall said and headed off to a room that he was sharing with Logan.

Mrs. Knight took Katie out to see the sights, which the boys were fine with.

Carlos sat with James for about 15 minutes. He was getting bored with this really fast. Finally he got up. "Logan can I borrow your IPod?"

"Sure." Logan said without even looking up from his book.

"Where is it?" Carlos asked.

Logan put his book down for a second and thought. "I think I left it on the bus."

Carlos started heading towards the door, when Logan stopped him. "You can't leave the hotel."

"It's just to the bus."

Logan shrugged and then said. "I think my IPod is on my bunk, could you also get me my laptop."

"Sure" Carlos said leaving the room and going down to the bus. He took the key out of their hiding spot and went to unlock the door, but found it already unlocked. He put the key back in the hiding spot and went onto the bus.

He went to Logan's bunk and got everything, when he heard a sound in Mrs. Knight's "room".

"Mrs. Knight? You in there?" He asked through a closed door. But there was no answer. He put down Logan's things and opened the door to the back room.

He froze when he saw Hawk and Stephanie standing in front of him. They exchanged glances and then Carlos turned around to run, but he ran right into Mondo, Hawk's body guard.

"Tie him up." Hawk said.

"No." Carlos yelled. "HELP! SOMEONE HEL…" his words were cut off short from a gag put over his mouth. He started struggling. But it was three against one. Soon enough he was tied up.

Carlos heard the door at the front of the bus open. "Carlos what's taking so long?" He heard Logan's voice ring through the bus.

Hawk smiled over at his companions. "Two birds with one stone." He whispered.

Carlos had a really bad feeling about this.

***BTR***

**Hope that makes up for the short chapter last chapter. Review and I will love you all! **

**SARA**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys…. We are singing Christmas Shoes in choir and if you havnt heard it you have to look it up right now… the song really means a lot because sometime I feel like that little boy… my mom have been sick for most of my life and… yeah… you guys don't want to hear about my life… on with the story!

***BTR***

Logan closed his book and looked at James. "Carlos is taking way to long."

"What do you expect? It's Carlos." James replied without even looking at Logan.

Logan rolled his eyes and told James. "I'll be back." And went out the door.

He made his way to the bus, opened the door and climbed up the steps. "Carlos what's taking so long?" He asked, making his way to the bunk area. He found his stuff still on his bunk and rolled his eyes again. "Carlos you didn't even grab the stuff."

There was no reply. "Carlos, where are you?" He looked in the bathroom first then opened up Mrs. Knight's door.

"Grab him!" Hawk's voice rang out. Mondo grabbed hold of Logan. Logan freaked out and kicked him in the spot no male wants to be kicked. Logan looked around and saw Hawk, Stephanie, and Mondo. Behind them he saw Carlos tied up with fear in his eyes. Logan kicked Mondo again so he knew he was going to be down for a little while long.

Stephanie brought her foot up, using her Kung-fu, but Logan dodged. She did this again and Logan grabbed onto her leg, making her balance on one foot. He pulled her leg up and made her fall. She quickly got up in a fighting position when they heard a click of a gun.

They both looked over to see that Hawk had a gun to Carlos's head. "Stop fighting, Logan and Carlos won't get a bullet to the brain.

Logan looked at Carlos and put down his fist. He mouthed I'm Sorry to him as Stephanie started tying his hands behind his back. Mondo got up and looked Logan in the eye just before punching him in the gut. "Payback a B****"

"Let's go." Hawk said getting Carlos to stand up. Mondo grabbed a hold of Logan and they lead them off the bus and to a mini-van.

Carlos and Logan were pulled off to the side as the doors opened. Logan's eyes widened as he and Carlos were pushed inside. On the floor of the mini-van were two dead bodies. Carlos squeaked as he was fell on one of the men. Mondo shoved Carlos off and grabbed one of the dead boys heading back to the bus.

"It's okay," Logan whispered as Carlos fell into his side.

A minute later Mondo came back for the second body smirking at the boys.

"Ready?" Hawk asked as Mondo returned, who smiled in reply. Hawk raised a button in his hand and pushed it.

With that the bus exploded into a fire ball.

***BTR***

James heard a loud bang from outside and looked out the hotel window. What he saw took his breath away. A thousand thoughts were rushing through his head. He was brought back down to earth when Kendall spoke behind him. "What was that?"

"The bus…" James said running past him out the door. Kendall followed.

"What happened?" Kendall asked.

"Someone blew up the bus. I think Carlos and Logan were on it."

Kendall felt his heart drop what seemed like a thousand feet. He started running with James to the bus. They could hear sirens off in the distance when they got outside. Kendall was going to run on the bus, but James stopped him.

"Let go!" Kendall yelled.

"The bus is on fire!" James said back to him choking back tears.

"But…."Kendall faded. He knew James was right, but Carlos and Logan were in there! The fire department arrived and backed them away from the bus.

They sat on the side of the building. James crying softly, Kendall not being able to cry. It took ten long minutes for them to get the fire out.

Much too long. Kendall thought, but he knew the fate of his friends just by looking at the bus.

They watched in tears as the firemen made their way into it carfully.

"Kendall! James!" They heard Mrs. Knight yelled. Katie ran up and hugged them both, like a group hug.

"You're ok!" Katie had tears in her eyes. They hugged back.

"Where's Carlos and Logan?" Mrs. Knight asked tearfully.

"I.." Kendall cut off as he looked at James.

A loud sob erupted from James and everyone whipped their heads in his direction. The firemen were coming out of the blackened bus. Two body bags in tow.

***BTR***

I hope that's enough for you guys. I will update soon but I got to update my other story first, you guys should check it out!

PS. I rewrote the chapter cause my friend made me.

SARA


	7. Chapter 7

**MUST READ!:**

**OK so last chapter I reposted the chapter about 3 or 4 hours after I posted it the first time, if you haven't seen it I suggest you go look at it so you're not confused with the rest of the story. The new chapter has some stuff the same but some of it is changed. Thanks!**

***BTR***

Kendall stood between two caskets. The last few days were hard for a lot of people, and Kendall was tired of putting on a brave face for everyone. He and his mom went in to identify the bodies, but there was nothing to identify. Both bodies were badly burned, unrecognizable. Mrs. Knight left his side immediately to throw up.

They went up to Minnesota to bury them. Logan's mom couldn't stop crying. Logan was her only child and now he was gone. Mr. Mitchell tried to comfort her but nothing was working. Carlos's family was a little different. Their parents were worried about his siblings well being. So they put on a brave face for the rest of their kids, but inside it was killing them.

Gustavo, the usually mean, heartless, and rude guy…. cried when he heard. He cancelled all the tour dates for the tour that hadn't officially even started and put on a brave face for the cameras. Kelly stood in the background trying to hide her grief for the James and Kendall, but she would burst out crying whenever she saw something that reminded her of the boys.

Katie hasn't cried since that night. She was a little spacey, waiting for Logan and Carlos to come home and say 'Hey it was all a joke, we're fine.'

James knew they were gone. Knew they weren't coming back. And knew there was nothing he could do about it. He wanted to find the person that blew up the bus. But he couldn't get involved. He missed his friends and kept blaming himself for letting them go out that day.

The fans had a candle light visual in time square in New York. The place was like New Years. Only difference was New Years was a celebration. This was filled with tears, not happiness. Stranger crying on strangers shoulders, Rushers gathering together in loving memory of their heroes.

The funerals were held together, with only close family and friends. Kendall was asked to do the eulogy for his friends. He didn't even write a speech. He just talked about all the great time they had together. This was a long a long speech but no one cared. They liked hearing how Logan and Carlos lived their lives.

Kendall looked between the two caskets trying to figure out what to say. He didn't know what to say though. He didn't know how to say goodbye to someone he knew he would never see again.

He didn't want to say goodbye. He didn't want to be strong one. He wanted his friends back.

Tears started streaming down his face. He fell to his knees, shaking. He looked up at the two grave stones in front of him. One says Carlos Roberto Garcia. The other saying Hortense Logan Mitchell. Both have the same date of death. "Please come back." He whispered in a soft cry.

He felt a small hand on his shoulder. He jumped and turned around to see Katie and James standing behind him. Katie raised her hand and wiped her big brothers tears away, then embraced him in a hug. James knelt down and joined the hug, tears in his own eyes.

They pulled away after a while. Katie looked at her remaining brothers. "Kendall, do you remember when Grandma died? She was in the hospital for a while, waiting for a new heart that we knew would never come. She once told me that she will always be with me if I kept her in my mind and heart. So I told her every time I heard my heart beat I would think of her." Katie paused putting her hand on her heart and looking up at the sky. "Maybe it's the same thing with Logan and Carlos. If you keep them in your heart they will always be with you and every time you sing you can think of them and they will be looking after you."

Kendall and James looked at Katie. "She's right, Kendall. They would want us to go on with life, but think about them." James said getting up, putting a flower on each casket. "Good bye, guys." And walked back to the car.

Kendall smiled at Katie. "You've grown up so much, baby sister." He got up and looked up at the caskets. "I'll miss you guys so much. I'll think of you all the time." He said choking back tears again.

Katie grabbed his hand. And they started walking back to the car. Katie turned around and looked at the two caskets; some men had showed up around it and started lowering them in the ground. Carlos's and Logan's parents were both crying as they watched. "I love you both." She whispered, tears finally falling down her own face for the first time since she found out.

***BTR***

Logan opened his eyes slowly and tried to keep them open this time. He sat up in the uncomfortable bed. He got off the bed and felt around the wall for a light switch. Finally he found one and he clicked it on. He squinted and shields his eyes.

He waited until his eyes were fully adjusted to the little yellow shine. He looked around the room trying to figure out where he was, trying to remember what happened. All the memories came flooding back to him.

The bus, the explosion, the dead bodies. These thoughts made his knees weak. He collapsed against the wall. Remembering what happened after they got in the van.

Mondo looked back at them from the passenger seat. The next thing Logan knew, he had a white cloth over his face. He was breathing in Chemicals and he couldn't help. Just before blacking out he saw Carlos's scared eyes.

His head shot up. "Carlos" He whispered softly. He looked around the room and saw him in a bed right across from the one he got out of. He got up and walked over to his friend. When he stopped he knocked over a glass of water with his foot. He looked down and remembered waking up, his mouth so dry. He saw water and drank it, it tasted really funny. And he felt himself going back into a deep sleep again.

_There must have been a sleeping pill in there._ He thought and figured Carlos must have woken up and had a drink himself.

He looked down at Carlos and shook his. "Wake up, Carlos." He said softly. His voice shaky. "Please, Carlos, wake up." He said a little louder. Logan rested two fingers on Carlos's neck to check for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the little pounding against his fingers.

He sat down on the floor and waited. Waited for Carlos to wake up, waited for someone to come in and either hurt or help them. Logan didn't like waiting.

***BTR***

**I had to stop writing when I got to the fan part, because I swear I was going to start crying and that would be weird in the middle of a class room. More Carlos and Logan in the next chapter…. I don't know what else to write as an author note… **

**SARA**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry the chapter took so long. **

Carlos woke up to a distant sound of a T.V. He looked around the room clueless to where he was. He heard soft crying to his right and looked over to see Logan sitting with his head in his knees. "Logan…" Carlos said as loud as he dared.

Logan's head shot up and stared at Carlos. Carlo got down next to him. "Logan everything will be okay…" Logan just shook his head.

"They're not coming." Logan said after a long pause.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"They think we are dead, Carlos. They aren't looking for us." Logan said holding back a lump in his throat.

"How do you…" Carlos began.

"Shh…. Listen." Logan said in a whisper.

Carlos listened. He heard the T.V. on the other side of the wall.

_Many girls morned today as pop sensations, Big Time Rush is split in half. Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell, two members of the band, passed away on Saturday, after their bus exploded with them inside. Police have not determined what caused the explosion. The funeral service was yesterday in Minnesota, the boys' home town…_

Carlos covered his ears. He didn't need to hear anymore. He didn't want to hear anymore. No one was looking for them. Everyone thought they were dead.

Logan looked up at his friend, knowing what he was thinking, because he was thinking the same thing.

His attention was draw away from Carlos as the door to the small room opened. Mondo walked into the room followed by Hawk. Logan stood up trying to wipe the fear from his face.

"What are you going to do to us?" Logan managed.

Hawk stared at him with smile that could make the devil afraid.

"Don't worry, Logan. You will both be alright if you just corporate." Hawk said.

"Are you going to let us go if we do?" Carlos asked from the bed.

This made both Mondo and Hawk chuckle. "We'll see." Hawk smiled and turned to leave.

"Here." Mondo threw a bag at them just before he left. Inside the bag were two sandwiches.

Logan sat back down. Carlos offered him a sandwich but Logan shook his head. "I don't feel like eating. You can have it."

"Logan, you nee…" Carlos began.

"Eat it. Seriously. I'll be fine." Logan put a small reassuring smile on his face. Carlos nodded and started eating the sandwiches.

***BTR***

Things changed drastically. How could they not? Their two best friends were dead. Kendall had taken to having a permanent scowl on his face and stopped talking. And James was just lost. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want anything to change. He wanted to go back to the night of the explosion and stop Logan and Carlos from ever going out onto the bus. He wanted to not look at Logan and Carlos' families and feel nothing but regret and sadness. He wanted to look at Kendall and actually be able to talk to him. He just wanted his friends back.

And it wan't getting any better. Today was their last day in Minnesota before they headed back to the Palm Woods. Things still weren't squared away as to what was going to happen next. Either way they would still need their stuff back at the apartment and they needed to bring Logan and Carols' back.

James was on his way to Kendall's house now. He had been trying to get Kendall to talk to him since the funeral, but Kendall would mostly ignore him. He made his way up to the porch and knocked on the door. A minute later Mrs. Knight opened the door. "Hi James. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. Is Kendall here?"

"He's in the kitchen. Try to get him to talk will you?" Mrs. Knight said and offered a small smile.

James nodded and walked slowly into the kitchen. Kendall was putting away dishes muttering under his breath. "Hey, Kendall." Kendall didn't even look up.

"Kendall, come on man. Talk to me. Please," James begged.

Kendall continued to put away the dishes not even looking in James' direction. James sighed softly. This wasn't going well. He went to help put away the dishes when he tripped and fell into the island. James knocked over three plates when he fell and he tried to catch them, but just ended up falling onto the shattered plates, cutting his hand open.

Kendall jerked around and glared at James. "Look what you did!" he roared.

James looked up at Kendall. "What?"

"You can't do anything right can you?"

"Excuse me?" James asked standing up.

"What don't you get about you not being able to do anything right! You're a screw up. You let Carlos and Logan get blown up! You let them go outside when you knew what could happen! You knew we were supposed to stay put and not go anywhere alone! You screwed up. Their blood is on your hands. And now you're breaking my Mom's dishes! Everything you touch you break! Just get out before we lose our house because of you!" Kendall yelled.

James looked at him. Kendall was terrifying him right now. He had never seen Kendall blow up on someone like this. "What? Kendall, no. Please. I can fix this. Just please don't make me leave. I can't loose you too!" James begged. He knelt down on the floor and started to pick up all the broken pieces.

"No!" Kendall yelled picking James up and shoving him against the wall. "You can't fix this. Can you bring Logan and Carlos back? No! So you can't fix anything. You're worthless. You can't do anything James!"

"Kendall, calm down okay? Let's talk about this," James tried to reason.

"Talk? About what! About how you killed our best friends! How could you do that James! How could you let then walk out onto the bus when you knew Hawlk was after us? Huh?" Kendall let him go and turned starting to walk away.

"I'm sorry okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I let them walk out! I'm sorry they're dead. But please Kendall, please! Don't. Just don't," he sobbed.

Kendall turned back around and lifted his fist. James watched in wide eyes and Kendall punched the wall centimeters from his head. James sunk to the floor crying as Kendall turned his back on James once again.

"Kendall, please. Please come back!" James begged.

But Kendall just kept walking. Leaving his last best friend in his kitchen sobbing and bleeding.

**P.P.S. The next chapter will be up sooner. **

**-Sara **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey ! … that's it… I better get some heys back!**

*****BTR*****

Logan woke up that night to the sound of sharp, uneven breaths. He flicked on the light to find Carlos as pale as a ghost. Sweat covered Carlos' face and he winced in his sleep in pain.

Logan went over to him and put his hand carefully on his friend's forehead. He quickly pulled it away feeling the heat coming off it. "Oh God." he said to himself and shook Carlos awake.

Carlos moaned and then started coughing. Logan helped him sit up as Carlos looked up at him "Logan... I don't feel good."

Carlos held his stomach, his breaths still coming out uneven.

"You don't look good" Logan said thinking of all the medicine he could use to help his friend, but then remembered they were stuck here, with no way of getting out. He rubbed Carlos' back hoping it will sooth him a little.

"The sandwiches." Carlos uttered out before another coughing fit. Then it hit Logan. The sandwiches! They must of poisoned them, trying to make them both sick. Now Logan felt bad for letting Carlos eat both.

"It's only food poisoning. You will be feeling better in a couple hours." Logan reassured. "Get some rest. Before you know it you will feel brand new." he put on a smile.

Carlos nodded and laid back down, closing his eyes.

Logan sat back on his bed, watching Carlos drift off into an uncomfortable sleep. For once in his life, Logan felt completely helpless with something he was so great at.

He laid his head against the wall and began to sing softly. For some reason this made him feel happy. He kept singing, wanting to feel that happiness more.

But all that happiness was replaced with fear, when the door swung open fast.

"Let's have some fun!" Stephanie said with a drunken smile. Two evil pair of eyes showed up behind her.

Logan closed his eyes and said a quick prayer for Carlos' and his safety. When he opened his eyes, Mondo was standing over him with rope.

This wasn't going to turn out so well.

***BTR***

James sat on his bed. He was back at the Palm Woods, but everything felt wrong to him, like he shouldn't be here.

He looked over at Carlos' things on the other side of the room. They haven't moved an inch. James didn't want to pack up his things. He wanted Carlos to come back and wear his helmets and to wake James up in the middle of the night to loud snoring.

James pulled up his sleeve and pulled out a razor.

He knew he shouldn't be doing it, but it felt good. No. It felt right. His life was falling apart and he didn't know how to handle it. Two of his best friends were dead, and Kendall wouldn't even look at him let alone talk to him.

He put the blade to his skin and forced pressure on it before slowly sliding it across his skin, taking in every ounce of pain that was sending him relief with every drop of blood now running down his arm.

He looked at the other cuts he had made from before. They were still new, but it felt like forever ago when he first cut himself in Minnesota right after... right after he lost his last friend. That was just a day ago, but it could have been a life time ago to him.

James took the razor again and scraped it across his skin, feeling pleasure as the blade slided his skin once again.

He put the razor down, letting the blood trail down his arm. And he felt okay again.

James was sprung back into reality when he heard a small gasp at the door. He looked up and saw Katie's wide eyes staring at him.

"Katie..." James said standing up, wanting to explain.

Katie shook her head and ran out of the room.

*****BTR*****

**Hi.. ya its me again… I hope you like it please review?**

**SARA**


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG I almost forgot the author notes… I know the last chapter was short but it had a reason to be short…so I could make this one! Lol **

**Whumpage….I learned a new word… thank you ****syfydiva**

*****BTR*****

James pulled his sleeve down and ran after Katie. "Katie stop, please." She turned around, tears streaming down her face.

"How could you do this?" She cried out.

"I'm sor-" James was cut off.

"NO! Answer my question!... I've lost two of my brothers I don't want to lose you too...Please, James... why would you do that?"

"Katie, you have to understa-"

"HOW CAN I UNDERSTAND?"

James went over to her grabbing her wrist, trying to make her look at him. "Calm down."

"No... Leave me alone..." Katie cried, trying to get free from her brothers strong hands.

"Katie, listen..." Katie looked up at James, his hair was a mess, he looked tired, and his eyes... his eyes were lifeless.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" a voice came from behind them. They spun around, James letting go of Katie, to find Kendall standing there, anger in his eyes. He moved fast, grabbing James shirt and pushing him against the wall. "WHY WERE YOU HURTING MY LITTLE SISTER?" Kendall yelled.

Katie was shocked by what she heard. "Kendall..." her voice was small. "He wasn't hurting me."

Kendall didn't even hear her. He focus was on James and James only. "You kill my best friends, and now you're hurting my sister?"

"KENDALL!" Katie didn't know what to say to that.

"I wasn't-" James started, but stopped when he saw Kendall's fist start to swing. James braced himself for the blow, which came a second later. He felt the pain go through his jaw and tasted the blood from his lip. He looked up at Kendall with a hurt expression, pushed past him and left the apartment.

"What was that Kendall?" Katie said, her eyes no longer filled with tears.

Kendall knelt down to her and examined her. "Did he hurt you?"

Katie pushed him back, "NO! He wasn't hurting me! He was hurting himself!"

Kendall looked at her confused. "What?"

There was silence in the room.

"...I..I saw James cutting himself.. He seemed to be... enjoying it too...I don't want him hurting himself." Kendall sat back surprised at what he was hearing. "Kendall, we already lost Logan and Carlos, we can't lose James too. And James didn't do this, you know that, so why are you taking it all out on him?"

There was a long pause. Kendall thought for a second and then realized what he had been doing. He got up quickly and ran out the door, looking for James.

***BTR***

Logan struggled against the bindings around his wrists. He was sitting in a very uncomfortable chair, his hands fastened tight behind his back.

Mondo and Hawk were tying up Carlos behind him. Stephanie waited in the corner of the room with a bottle of beer in her hand.

Logan strained his neck to look back at Carlos. They weren't back to back. Carlos' chair was positioned so that he could watch. Carlos looked awful. Logan would gladly take a beating for this sick friend.

Carlos looked up at Logan. His tired, scared eyes had something in them that told Logan everything will be okay.

By then, Mondo and Hawk had finished tying up Carlos, and were now standing behind Logan.

"So you're not sick? You didn't trust us enough to eat the food we gave you?" Hawk said.

Logan paused, and then answered. "Looks like I was right not to."

This made Hawk smile. "He _is _the smart one."

"And a little bit cocky." Mondo added. Right then Logan felt a fist collide with his face. He recovered and opened his eyes to find Hawk grinning in front of him.

"Now, how can we break you?"

Logan glared, but kept his mouth closed.

Another fist came flying, but this time at Logan's gut. Logan didn't even have time to brace himself before he felt the air leave his lungs. He gasps, trying to control his breathing.

Carlos screamed in the background, yelling for them to stop, but no one was really paying any attention to him.

Logan managed to get some air back. He muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" Hawk asked.

"You can't break me.." Logan said without hesitation.

This surprised them. Hawk raised an eyebrow. "Let's just see about that." He turned around and nodded at Stephanie, who smiled and downed the rest of the beer in the bottle.

She walked up to them and looked down at Logan. "Hello, Logie bear.." She said drunkenly with her annoying British accent.

Logan just rolled his eyes at the name. Right now he felt like nothing could actually break him. Sure he would end up with a few bruises, but it wouldn't matter. As long as He and Carlos were safe and alive nothing was going to be able to break him.

At this thought, Logan smirked. Stephanie looked at him with a confused look. "What?"

Logan looked up at her. "Nothing."

"Tell ME!"

"No"

Stephanie brought the hand with the beer bottle back, and swung it at Logan. It shattered against his cheek. Logan felt a sting and something hot roll down his cheek.

"STOP!" He heard Carlos cry out. "Don't hurt him anymore! Please!"

"Shut him up, Mondo." Hawk said. Mondo went over to Carlos. He grabbed some duct tape and placed it over his mouth.

"Be a good boy and don't talk."

Stephanie grabbed both of Logan's cheeks and squeezed, which made him wince. She moved his head so that he was looking at her. "I think he looks better like that." She smiled at him and then giggled. "Sing for me, I want to hear your wonderful voice."

Logan kept his mouth shut, again.

"I said SING!" She said squeezing harder. Logan could feel her fingers dig into his wound. He felt her thump move slightly from his cheek to his lips. "Sing for me, Logan."

Logan opened his mouth and quickly shut it again, biting hard on her thumb. She pulled back fast, examining her now bleeding thumb. "THAT DICK BIT ME!"

She glared at him, clearly angry. "Well if you don't want to sing, then I'll just make it so you can't." She turned and left the room. Logan shot a look at Carlos. His head shot back around when he heard Stephanie reenter the room, with something in her hands.

Stephanie came back over to Logan. She grabbed under his chin and forced his head up. Then he saw what was in her hand. It was a bottle of Gorilla Glue. Carlos must have saw it to, because his muffled cries filled the room.

Logan shook his head violently to get out of her grip.

"Mondo, help me out here."

Mondo got up from the spot he was seated and went up behind Logan. One of his strong hands pulled Logan's head so far back it made his neck hurt. The other hand was placed on his forehead, making it impossible to move his head.

Stephanie stood over him, carefully placing the bottle of glue in her hand and moved it towards Logan's lips.

He felt the coldness of the glue on his lips. She moved her hand slowly, making sure to fill the small space in between his lips.

Stephanie then brought her face close to his, softly blowing on his lips, making the glue dry faster.

She pulled away and Mondo let go. Logan let his head fall forward. He tried to open his mouth, but it was impossible. It was like his lips had become one body part, not two separate ones.

He stared at Stephanie. His eyes were burning into her eyes with pure hate. "Deal with them." She muttered to Mondo and Hawk and felt the room.

Mondo came infront of Logan, "Nighty, Night." He raised he fist and punched as hard as he could in Logan's face. Logan's head moved with the punch then dropped to his chest.

Mondo made his way over to Carlos.

"Leave that one. Let him think about who is in control right now." Hawk said.

The two men left the room, leaving Carlos helplessly staring at an unconscious Logan.

*****BTR*****

**You know how long this chapter took me to write?... Not very long actually… If anyone can tell me where I got the glue idea from ill dedicate the next chapter to you :)**

**SARA**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dedicated to EpicallyObssessed! Thank you for watching the same weird stuff as me!**

*****BTR*****

Carlos tried making noises, but the tape muffled every word he uttered. The rope dug into his wrist, but he still tried to get lose from them.

He felt sweat drip down his forehead. He felt horrible. He tried to get breaths in through his nose but it wasn't enough. He needed to get the tape off... He needed to get over to Logan and help him.

Carlos positioned his feet and arched his back. He was standing in an awkward position with his hands still behind the chair. Carefully he got his hand out from behind the chair, but they were still behind his back.

He moved his hands past his butt and down to back of his knees. He sat back down in the chair, resting for a few second before raising his left knee and lowing his arms so his hands where touching the ground.

He slipped his leg in the shot between his arms.

_Almost there. _His thoughts even sounded winded.

He then worked on getting his right leg through. To his surprise it was much easier and before he knew it his hands were in front of him.

He reached up and slowly took the tape off his mouth, taking in a mouthful of air as he did so. He let his head fall back as he waited for breaths to even.

After a few minutes his head snapped up. He got up and went over to Logan, who was still unconscious.

He used his bound hands to push Logan's head up, so he could examine his injuries.

Carlos saw the blood running down his friend's cheek and dripping onto his shirt. He saw the bruises that had started to form and the bumps that went along with them. He ran his finger across his lips and felt the roughness of the glue.

Logan must of felt this, because his eyes shot open and a muffled scream came behind his lips. He looked around, confused at where he was and then it all came back to him. The explosion, his friend getting sick, the beating... the glue.

He tried opening his mouth but it hurt. He looked up at Carlos, who was trying to calm him down. His hands were in front of him. Logan wondered how he managed that.

"Calm down, Logie, everything will be fine.. Don't worry." Carlos coughed. "I'll get you out of here."

He went behind Logan and worked as best he could to untie his friend. After what seemed like hours Logan's hands were finally free.

The first thing Logan did was move his hand to his lips. Carlos looked at him with scared eyes. "Don't do that, you will bleed a lot."

Logan nodded and put his hand down, then reached over to work of Carlos' bonds. Carlos noticed Logan's wrist were read and irritated. He knew his were going to look about the same, maybe worse.

Carlos' hands were finally free and he was right about his wrist. He ignored it and put his attention to Logan. He pulled off one of the pillow cases and bunched it up. He played it gently on the cut on Logan's face, which made him wince.

"Sorry." Carlos said. Logan put his hand up to his face to hold the cloth.

"Do you know how are we gonna get that off your lips?"

Logan looked down thinking of ways he knew but came up with nothing. Not with out hurting himself even more. He shook his head and got up from the chair and went over to Carlos, putting his hand on his forehead. It was still very warm, but it wasn't as bad as when he first checked.

"Is it really that bad?" Carlos looked up at him. Logan shook his head and pointed to the bed. Then he moved his hands up by the side of his face as to tell Carlos he should get some rest.

"You want me to sleep?" Carlos laughed then coughed. "I won't argue with you there, as long as you sleep too." He laid back on the bed and turned to Logan who was doing the same. "We will figure out what to do when we get up. We will get out of here, they seem really careless." Carlos said.

Logan nodded and smiled a bit, then laid back and closed his eyes, imagining all the pain he was feeling right now was gone.

***BTR***

Kendall ran all around the Palm Woods searching for James. He couldn't find him and it was driving him crazy. He had to apologize. He had to make things right. And he couldn't if he couldn't find James.

Kendall thought. He checked the pool, the lobby, and the park. Obviously he wasn't at the Palm Woods. Where else would he be?

_The Studio!_

Kendall ran out of the hotel and the 3 blocks to the studio. He ran inside and up the stairs. He stopped as a rush of sadness swept through him.

The place seemed so dead. There was no music, laughter, or even yelling. All the lights were off expect the one in Gustavo's office.

He slowly opened the door and found Kelly and Gustavo looking over some both looked up from their work to see who was at the door.

"Kendall? What are you doing here?" Kelly asked sympathetically.

"...Uhmmm..." Kendall didn't know what to say. "I.. I was ..looking for James. Have you seen him?"

Kelly shook her head. "Why isn't he with you?"

Guilt rushed through Kendall. He had to get out of there. "I gotta go." He said turning around. Before he left he snuck a look at them. He was surprised to see Gustavo had tears in his eyes. He closed the door tight behind him.

He has never, ever, in a billion years would think he would see Gustavo cry, but there he was, crying. They seemed like tears of sadness for Kendall and the loss of the best band he has ever produced.

Kendall knocked the thought of his head and focused. He needed to find James. He searched around the city for hours but didn't find him. He finally gave up and started walking home.

He looked up and stopped suddenly remember the street he was on. It was the one James and Logan had found him on, after he got away from Hawk...

He's been thinking about Hawk a lot. He was almost positive Hawk was the one that set the explosion off. Hawk was the one that killed his friends. And yet he couldn't yell at Hawk as he had done James. Hawk was M.I.A. No one knew where he was or his goons, but when they found him... Kendall was going to show them what they made him feel.

Kendall sighed... No.. he couldn't hurt anyone like he had been hurt.

Kendall looked up to see someone slumped against the wall. He moved a little closer and realized it was James. He smiled realizing he had found him.

"James!" He said, running over to him.

James looked up, gave Kendall a death stare and turned to walk away.

Kendall grabbed his arm. "Please listen, I'm sorry."

"Let go..." James said coldly.

"Please, James. I don't want you to leave, I don't think you did this, I was just angry. And I'm sorry that I made you hurt yourse-"

"Save it, Kendall! I don't want your apology!" James turned around obviously pissed off.

Kendall was taken aback by this. "James... You shouldn't be cutting. I should be helping you and I will. Just please. I'm worried about you."

"NO!" James yelled very loudly. "No... You lost the right to be worried about me, when you hit me!"

Kendall stood there astonished by James' words. He watched his last friend turn and walked away. And then he realized he deserved this. Every last bit of it.

*****BTR*****

**Sooo... I have bad news for you all... I'm failing math, which means I need to use my study hall for actual studying instead of typing... I'll still try to update but it won't be as quick... I'm sooo sorry guys**

**SARA**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Long time no see? I'm passing math! Is it sad that I had to ground myself because I'm worried about my grade?... Sometime I worry about mmy parents... Anyway ...**

I have to thank my friend Kara for helping me soooo much with this story, if it wasnt for her i wouldnt be typing right now!

***BTR***

Why does everything change with death? Why do we get angry for no reason? Why do we blame? Why does the world start to move on, when you feel like the only person frozen in time?

Death fucked up everything. It was all death's fault.

This is what Kendall thought as he walked along the streets of L.A. He wanted James back. He didn't know what he was thinking when he blamed his best friend. And now, he was alone. With no friends. He needed to make things right...but it seemed impossible at this point.

He walked into the Palm Woods, wiping the tears from his eyes.

He made it to the elevator with no one noticing he had cried. He stepped out on the second floor and opened the door to his apartment.

He saw a suit case on the table filled with hair product and cloths. James came out of the bathroom with a blow dryer, and placed it in the suit case.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked as a million thoughts rushed through his head at once. But they were all cut off when James answered.

"Going back to Minnesota." He said simply. He didn't dare look at Kendall.

Kendall's heart sank. "Why?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Please don't go, James! I'm SORRY! I really am! I'll do anything, just stay... please..." He begged.

"I've made of my mind." He said zipping up the suit case.

"Please don't do this!" Kendall pressed on. "I need you here."

James shot him a cold glare, which startled Kendall. James looked Kendall up and down. His once fearless leader, was afraid. "No you don't. You don't need me and I certainly don't need you. I don't know about you, Kendall, but my best friends just died and I'm not gonna sit around, waiting for you to blame me more. I'll deal with this my own way... and you can deal with it yours." James said coldly. Right in front of him, he watched Kendall's hopes all come crashing down. He didn't feel guilt, or shame at what he had done... He felt satisfaction. And that scared him. He looked away from him and grabbed his suit case and went quickly towards his room. He didn't even look back at the blond, scared of what he might see.

Kendall felt dead inside. He slowly made his way to his room. He sat down on one of the two beds in the room. He looked around at all the box's he had packed full of Logan's things. He refused to let anyone help him. He wanted to pack everything up exactly how Logan would. But right now that didn't matter.

Kendall didn't feel like crying. He had enough crying. For the first time in his life, he felt no emotion. He felt nothing. What was the point? When everything you have is gone, what's left?

He closed his eyes, waiting for this nothingness to go away, but it didn't and he didn't mind. Thoughts started going through his head. He deserved this. He deserved James leaving. He deserved being alone.

He opened his eyes as a realization came to him. Death. This all started when Death came along. He would of never treated James that way if it wasn't for Death's provoking. Death is the thing that started this all. Maybe Death can end this too.

Kendall quickly got up and stripped the sheets from the bed. He got the desk chair and stood on it, taking one end of the sheet and tied it to the ceiling fan. With out thinking he tied a tight loop at the other end and placed it over his head. With one last breath in, he pushed the chair over with his feet and felt gravity working with him.

He felt the sheet tighten around his neck, and he saw the world slowly plunge into darkness.

***BTR***

James places the razor covered in a fresh layer of blood on the nightstand. He threw the last few things in his bag and zipped it up. He had left a note for Mrs. Knight on his bed and walked out of the room, suit case in hand.

"So you're really leaving?" a small voice came from above him. He looked up and saw Katie in the swirly slide area.

James nodded and in a low voice answered "Yeah."

"Oh..." She said quietly, obviously down hearted. She sank down to a spot where James couldn't see her.

"I'm sorry, Katie. I just can't stand it here anymore." He tried explaining.

"I know... I heard everything." Katie choked back tears.

"Katie-"

"-Just go." Katie interrupted.

James sighed giving up. He looked to Kendall's door debating on weather to say goodbye or not.

He started walking toward the front door, suit case in hand. He was just about to leave when something made him stop.

_I'm gonna regret not saying goodbye_. James thought and then remember he heard a quote some where. 'It's better to regret something you did, than regret something you didn't do.'

James sighed and set his bag down and walked over to Kendall's door. He gave it a small knock. "Kendall? Are you in there?"

There was no answer, but James reached for the door knob anyway. He froze when the door opened, giving him a clear view of Kendall hanging by his neck looking as dead as anyone could be.

It felt like a ton of bricks had just fell on him. He couldn't breath, couldn't speak, couldn't move.

All at once everything came back to him. "KATIE! CALL 911!" he screamed as he ran up to Kendall's hanging body and lifted it up, so the air ways weren't block. He carefully slipped the make shift rope over Kendall's head and caught him before he fell hard on the floor.

James laid him flat on his back, searching his head what to do next. He leaned down next to Kendall mouth to see if he could hear if Kendall was breathing. James didn't hear no air passing through his lips. His heart started racing. What was he supposed to do?

He heard a small gasp and looked up to see Katie standing in the door way, hands covering her mouth.

"Katie, Call 911." James said as calmly as possible, which wasn't calm at all. She stood there too scared to move. "NOW!" James yelled, snapping her out of her trance. She ran and got a cell phone and dialed 911.

CPR! He thought back to when Logan made them all take a CPR class. That seemed like forever ago. James carefully went through the steps in his head and put one hand on top of the other, placing them on the right side of Kendall chest. He used his body weight and pushed down. He started counting "One, two, three, four." Then he heard a snapping sound and stopped, scared that he had hurt him.

"Keep going." Katie said through tears. She was still on the phone. "She says it's supposed to happen...Keep going please."

James started from where he left off. "Five, six, seven, eight..." he focused on the pumps and the numbers, when he got to 30 he stopped, going on to the next step.

Tilting Kendall's head back, James pinched Kendall's nose and placed his mouth over his and blew until he saw Kendall's chest rise a little. He took a breath and did this again. After that he went right back to chest compressions.

"One, two, three..." He counted.

"They are almost here." he heard Katie say, but didn't stop what he was doing.

"27, 28, 29, 30." He bent down to see if he was breathing yet. His heart fell even more when he didn't hear anything. "Come on, Kendall! Wake up!"

People started appearing around him. A man moved James back, out of the way.

"We need the AED!" A woman said and in seconds a machine was handed to her. She tore open Kendall's shirt and place two little pads on his chest and stomach area. She held up two paddles "One, two, three. CLEAR!" She pressed the paddles against the pads.

James watched as Kendall's body jolted up in the air.

"Again!" the woman said. "CLEAR!" Kendall's body jolted again.

"Please don't die. Please don't die. Please don't die." James found himself repeated.

"One more time." the woman called. "CLEAR!"

"Please don't die."

***BTR***

**So I started this about a week ago... ya it took me that long to write this chapter... but I refused to do anything until I wrote this cliffy for you. Sorry for no Carlos and Logan this chapter.**

**The next chapter will be up soon :)**

SARA


	13. Chapter 13

**I will give you each a chance to kill me… I'm sooo sorry, I truly am! And the bad thing is I keep doing this to you! I'm soo sorry! **

*****BTR*****

"He's alive!" The paramedic yelled.

James left a breath out he hadn't realized he was holding. Kendall was alive.

The next few minutes were a blur for James. He watched the paramedics load Kendall onto a stretcher and hurry him out of the room. He felt Katie's small arms around him and saw the tears that stained her cheeks. He saw the paramedic in front of him. He watched her mouth move, but couldn't hear any sound.

Then all his senses came back to him at once. He looked at the paramedic as the word started to form. He felt Katie's hot tears fall on his arm. He placed an arm around her and held her close. He looked back up at the paramedic.

"You can drive behind the ambulance, we need to hurry." She repeated. James nodded and followed her out of the apartment, Katie by his side.

James and Katie got in the big time rush mobile and spend off behind the ambulance. They pulled up to the hospital and rushed in to see Kendall rushed into the E.R.

They tried to follow him in but were stopped by some nurses. "You guys are going to have to stay out here." One of them said just before rushing through the door to help.

James stood there for a minute looking through the small window on the door. He could have stood there all day watching them work on Kendall, but he felt a small hand sneak into his. He looked down and saw Katie, putting on a brave face for him.

It should have been him putting on a brave face for her. He knelt down to her level, staring at her big eyes for the longest time, trying to find a hit of the little girl that he grew up with, but he couldn't. Instead he saw a brave woman, ready to take on the world. Finally James pulled her into a hug.

They pulled away and made their way to the waiting room, where James called Mrs. Knight. He didn't explain much, because once he said hospital, she said she was on her way and hung up.

They didn't wait long until Mrs. Knight came bursting through the door. She spotted James and Katie right away. She came up to them.

"I'm sorry." James said before anything.

"No, baby, this wasn't your fault." She reassured.

"Yeah it is. He tried to hang himself, Mrs. Knight. Right after I told him I didn't need him." James's voice was trembling. Mrs. Knight put her hand up to her mouth, shocked at the new information.

After a few seconds she answered. "James, don't blame yourself, Kendall's been going through a hard time, we all have been."

James nodded not knowing what to say. Mrs. Knight took a seat next to Katie, who was curled up on James lap staring off at nothing. Mrs. Knight sighed, closed her eyes, and said a silent prayer for all three of them.

It felt like an eternity before a doctor came out asking for Kendall Knight. All three of them stood up all of them holding their breaths.

"He's going to be alright for right now." The doctor began and all three let the breath out. "But he had severe bruising around the neck and swollen vocal cords, which means he won't be to talk for a few days. And he's going to have to have therapy, to make sure this doesn't happen again." Mrs. Knight nodded, still grateful that her son was going to be ok.

"Can we see him?" Katie asked.

"Yes, he's in room 210. He's sleeping right now. Don't talk to him about the suicide attempt. He doesn't need to be reminded of it at this time." The doctor said. All three nodded.

"Thank you, so much, Doctor." Mrs. Knight said and went off to see her son with, James and Katie.

***BTR***

Carlos woke up to silence. There were no T.V. on outside the room, there was no faint talking or laughing. The only sound Carlos heard was his own breathing. He looked to the bed next to him and panic rose in his chest. Logan wasn't there.

"Logan?" His voice came out hoarse. "Logan?" He got up and walked over to where Logan was supposed to be, looking for a clue to his missing friend, but found nothing. He sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. He was all alone. What was he going to do? He needed Logan there.

The sound of a door opening made him jump. He looked up to see Mondo standing at the door.

"Glad to see you're awake."  
>"Wh... Where's Logan?" Carlos was shaking.<p>

"Hawk took him for a drive." Mondo smiled. "I thought you might want to see something."

"What?"

"Come with me." Mondo said.

When Carlos didn't respond, Mondo came near him and pulled him up, pushing him out of the room.

He was down short hallway and into a living room where the T.V. was on, but it was on mute. Words flashed at the bottom of the screen. The words _Big Time Rush_ caught his attention.

Mondo sat him down on the couch and Carlos continued reading the strips of lines appearing.

It said, _Kendall Knight, of Big Time Rush, was hospitalized today after an attempt at suicide. His condition has not yet been released to the media. Not even two weeks ago, two of his band mates, and best friends, Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia passed away in a bus explosion. Could this have been the cause of the teenage pop sensation's decision? We will keep tracking this story, so stay tuned in to..."_

Carlos sat in shock. Kendall, wanted to die? No! This couldn't be right! Kendall was the strongest of all of them. He wouldn't do this! He couldn't do this! Carlos head was reeling. He wanted to be there for them, he wanted to make sure Kendall was okay, and most of all, he didn't want to be dead anymore.

*****BTR*****

**Did that make up for it a little bit? Hopefully it did… I'll try my best to get the next chapter up in the next week or two, no more waiting this long… cuz that's ridiculous!**

**Sorry, again**

**SARA**


	14. Chapter 14

**It's a little late, but just a little! Not that much! I was soo stressed out last week cuz school is coming to an end and today was my brothers last day of school and im a little sad :( He's going away from me :( …. I bet u guys don't want to hear bout my problems so read on!**

*****BTR*****

Katie walked into Kendall room and closed the door behind her. He was sleeping, still. A brace covered his neck.

They call came in earlier to visit him and then had to leave because the nurses needed to do some checks. So they were stuck in the waiting room again. James had fallen asleep and Mrs. Knight was at the cafeteria getting some food. So when Katie saw the nurse leave Kendall's room, she took her chance and went in.

Now she stood there looking at her big brother. Standing there in the hospital room, she didn't think things would ever be the same again. She wanted to cry, but couldn't. Instead she walked over to the side of Kendall's bed and took his hand.

It was cold, which was different for Kendall. He was usually warm, and radiant. Katie remembered the times he would sing to her to help her fall asleep. His warm body close to his made her feel safe every night.

Carefully Katie climbed up on the bed and laid beside her brother. She started singing softly a lullaby Kendall used to sing to her.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
><em>You make me happy when skies are gray<em>  
><em>You'll never know dear, how much I love you<em>  
><em>Please don't take my sunshine away"<em>

She repeated that a couple of times before closing her eyes and slowly fell asleep next to her brother.

**BTR**

Mrs. Knight came back with a donut for James and a small cup of coffee for Katie. She smiled when she saw James sleeping peacefully.

Then confusion went over her face when she noticed Katie was missing.

She went over to James and shook him awake. "James? Do you know where Katie went?"

James looked at her with groggy eyes, trying to register the question. Finally he shook his head and answered, "No, maybe the bathroom? Sorry, I was sleeping."

"It's fine, dear. Here eat something." She said handing him the donut.

Mrs. Knight waited for him to finish and then got up. "I'm going to go check in the bathroom. Be right back." She said and James nodded.

She first knocked on the door and asked, "Katie? Are you in there?"

There was no reply and she tried the door. It wasn't locked. So she pushed it open, and looked in the small dark empty room. She closed the door, confused at where her daughter was.

She started walking back to the waiting room, when she passed Kendall's room. She looked in the window and smiled all worry she had seconds ago melted and filled with warmth.

She headed back to the waiting room. James looked up at her with tired eyes. "Did you find her?"

Mrs. Knight nodded. "Yeah, she's fine. Just fine." She smiled taking a seat.

***BTR***

Carlos sat in the room thinking. He was worried about Kendall. He was worried about Logan and wondering when and if he was coming back. His stomach yearned for food, but he didn't dare eat anything they gave him. He needed a plan to get both him and Logan out of here.. alive.

Carlos' head shot up when the door opened and Logan was pushed into the small room.

"Logan!" Carlos moved to help him up. He noticed that Logan was covered head to toe in dirt. Carlos brushed some off of him. Something was wrong with him. "What did they do to you?" He asked concerned, but then remembered Logan couldn't answer.

Logan looked up at him and that's when Carlos notice the blood coming from his friend's lips. Logan's lips were spread taking in big gulps of air. He had ripped his mouth open.

"Why did you do that?" Carlos asked sitting next to him, but Logan didn't answer. He just stared at the place Carlos used to be. Carlos was started to get scared. Have they really broke Logan? "Logan, look at me!" He said lower trying to get a reaction from him, which he didn't.

"Please, Logan! You can't leave me alone. Come back! Talk to me! Please!"

He waited a few seconds and looked at Logan's eyes. The eyes that usually help knowledge and kindness, now were empty and hopeless.

"No. No! NO! Logan, you have to stay with me!" Carlos was now yelling. "We will get out of this! Don't let your mind go any further into... wherever! Come on buddy! Talk to me! Say something! You can't be too far gone. Please say something... anything... please." Carlos' voice got softer with the last sentence.

"Logan." Carlos' voice was soft now. "Please don't do this. I can't go through this without you."

Carlos put his head in his hands. Why were all these bad things happening? Why to them? There had to be something Carlos could do to help... To get them out of this. But he couldn't think of anything. The door was always locked... they hadn't eaten in god knows how long. And now Logan was out of it. Carlos just didn't know what to do.

"Carlos."

Carlos' head shot up at the sound of Logan's voice.

"Logan?"

Logan was looking right at him. They stared at each other for the longest time, and finally Logan said something else. Something that Carlos really didn't want to hear right now.

"He made me dig our graves."

*****BTR***  
>Sooo school is out next week so u know what that means! More updating and sooner! <strong>

**SARA**

**P.S. Review the next chapter will be up sooner than u expect :P**


	15. Chapter 15

**im the worse updater in the world... realize now i might not ever change... but im saving up for my own laptop so ill be able to write more when i cant sleep. Im sorry... i had to re write this chapter cuz i realllllllyyy hated it.**

***BTR***

I'm standing in front of a coffin being lowered in the ground. I looked down to my right and see Katie dressed in black, staring at the casket, and …. crying?

I kneel down next to her, wanting to comfort her. "What's the matter?"

But she didn't answer... She didn't even look at me. She just kept staring at the casket with tears in her eyes.

I look up and see my mom trying to hold back tears. She put her arm around Katie and held her close.

"Mom? What's going on?" I ask.

"Goodbye, Kendall." She whispered then turned around leading Katie away.

"Goodbye? Why? Mom! What is going on?" Fear strung over me and I turned around slowly, hoping what just occurred to me wasn't true.

I read the gravestone. Kendall Francis Knight. November 2, 1994 - May 30, 2012. I froze, staring at my name on the smooth stone.

"This hole is for you." A familiar voice came from behind me.

I turned around to see Carlos. I blinked to make sure it was real, but every time I blinked his face grew worse with burns.

"You deserve this hole." Logan's voice said from behind. I turned back around, coming face to face with Logan's burnt and battered face.

I felt a hand grip my upper arm tight. I could feel the roughness and the heat radiating off it. "See what you did." Carlos said forcing me to look at the hole.

Logan gripped onto my other arm. "You had a choice, we didn't" I looked back up at him, his face was charred. I didn't want to look back at Carlos. Before I knew it, they lifted me up.

"Don't! Put me down!" I screamed, trying to get out of their grip.

"You wanted this, remember?" Carlos said, moving towards the hole.

"So, we are giving you what you wanted." Logan finished.

"NO! Stop please! I don't want this! Please! Stop!" I struggled, but it was no use.

They let go, making me drop into the hole. I yelled, trying to stop from falling.

***BTR***

Kendall shot from the bed in a cold sweat. He looked around wondering where he was. He saw the white walls, the white sheets, the white curtains. So much white. He wasn't sure if it was heaven or not.

He sat up in the uncomfortable bed to get a better look around. He wasn't in heaven... He was in the hospital.

He felt a brace around his neck and he remembered what he did. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and felt a tug on his arm. He looked down and saw an I.V. sticking out of it.

Kendall quickly ripped it out and got up, walking towards the door. He stepped into the hallway, where a male nurse turned to him.

"Oh, you're awake, Mr. Knight. Lets get you back in bed." He said.

"No." Kendall tried to say but all that came out was a air.

"Don't hurt yourself, if you talk you could damage your vocal chords for good. Here. Take this."

Kendall looked down at the pad of paper and pen in the man's hands. He hesitated, but took it.

"Now let's lay you back down and then i'll tell your family your awake."

Kendall nodded and let the nurse take him back to his room.

The nurse put the I.V. back in his arm and while he did he talked. "I came in here earlier and your sister was cuddled up next to you. I left her and I'm surprised she was not here when you woke up."

Kendall looked up at him with a expression on his face that said 'What?'

"I'm sure she is around here somewhere, I'll go find her now. And your mother."

Kendall nodded as the nurse left the room and then he sat there waiting. Wondering what they would think of him, wondering how much life would be changed because of this, wondering how the future will be.

His thoughts were interrupted when Katie entered followed by his mom.

"Hey honey, how you feelin?" Mrs. Knight came close and ran her fingers through his hair.

Katie hopped up on the bed and smiled at her big brother. She was determined not to treat him any different.

Kendall looked up at both of them with sad, tired eyes. He wanted desperately to tell them something, but knew he couldn't. He sat back and turned over facing away from both of them.

I'm Sorry. he thought as he tried to hide the tears coming down his face.

***BTR***

Carlos sat on his bed staring at the wall. Logan sat across from him doing the exact same thing.

They've both been quiet. Neither knew what to say or what to do. They were gonna die, and they both knew it.

They couldn't get out. They were trapped.

Carlos snapped out of it for a minute and remembered something. Without thinking he said. "Kendall might be dead."

Logan looked over at him. The blood on his lips had dried since he last spoke. But the dirt on his body was overwhelming.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Kendall... He might be dead."

"How?"

"Mondo made me watch a news feed. Kendall tried to commit suicide. He was taken to the hospital but the reporter didn't know his condition. I don't know why he did it, but I think it's because of us." Carlos explained.

Logan let his head fall back against the wall. He hoped Kendall wasn't dead, but there was a little part of him that wished that he was dead, just so Logan could see him when his time was up.

***BTR***

**Im gonna change my name on here, cuz guess what guys! my name isnt really Sara! lol long story... Im taking any idea for usernames. And I have a couple more days off work next week i will work as hard as i can on the next chapter. promise.**


	16. Chapter 16

Kendall finally fell back to sleep. He was exhausted and Katie and Mrs. Knight didn't blame him. They were just glad he was alright.

James came in the room, with a few bags of clothes for them all. "Sorry I took so long. I didn't know what you guys wanted to wear."

"It's fine. You have a sense of style, so at least the cloths will be matching." Katie said, not taking her eyes off Kendall.

"There was also a lot of reporters at the Palm Woods trying to find out what happened. I had Buddha Bob sneak me in, but i think we should have Gustavo tell everyone what is going on with him." James said.

Mrs. Knight nodded. "Your fans deserve to know."

"He woke up." Katie looked up at James. "He woke up when you were gone."

"Did he seem okay?"

Katie nodded. "He seemed a little sad though. I hope things go back to normal quickly."

But both Katie and James knew that wasn't going to happen, and neither of them were going to point it out.

"How long has he been sleeping?" James asked hoping he would wake up again soon.

"A while," Mrs. Knight said. This whole event has taken a toll on her. She has aged so much in just a few weeks that people around her were starting to worry about her. But no one blamed her.

"You should get some rest also." James said knowing how tired she must be.

Mrs. Knight shook her head. She reached over and brushed Kendall's hair out of his face. There was a pause, then she closed her eyes forcing back tears. "My baby..." she cried.

"Mom?" Katie said not wanting to see her mom cry.

James came up behind his other mom and started to rub her back. He knew she needed to this. He knew she could stay strong forever especially seeing her only son in a hospital bed. "Just let it out. I know it's hard."

And she did.

***BTR***

Carlos finally got up. But in such a small space there wasn't many places he could go. So he started pacing back and forth between the two beds.

He decided that he wasn't gonna die in the hands of Hawk and his minions. He just needed a way to get him out... to get both of them out.

Logan was still staring off at nothing. Something broke inside him that Carlos couldn't figure out.

Carlos needed to get him out of here. He knew one thing, he wasn't leaving his friend behind.

Back and forth. Back and forth.

They haven't had hardly any food. So they were both weak. That has got to be the first thing Carlos had to do; get them both food.

Back and forth.

Another problem was is that it was three against two. Hawk was hiding behind two body guards. One great with karate and the other fitted with huge muscles and strength. Without Stephanie and Mondo, Hawk was nothing. When Hawk was alone, that would be the perfect moment to fight ba...

"STOP IT!" Carlos jumped at the sound of Logan's loud voice.

"What?" Carlos asked confused.

"Stop pacing!" Logan stammered. "Stop thinking! We aren't getting out of here! Stop putting stupid hopes in your head because they aren't gonna happen! Face it Carlos, we are going to die here and there is nothing we can do to stop it!"

Carlos was taken aback by Logan's outburst. He stood there shell shocked, trying to study Logan's dirty face.

After the longest time of staring at each other, Carlos finally spoke up. "No... I'm not going to sit back and wait for us to die in here. Logan... We've done a lot with just a little bit of hope. If we just-."

"I'm not doing anything." Logan sounded so empty. Everything seemed lost on him and it made Carlos sad.

Logan curled up on the bed and brought the thin blanket over his head. He didn't want to talk any more.

Carlos sat on the edge of his bed, keeping his eyes on Logan, under the sheet.

The first thing he knew he had to do, was get Logan back from the darkness.

***BTR***

Mrs. Knight was curled up in a chair, soundly sleeping.

James was happy to see that she was finally getting some sleep. Katie was laying on James's lap, slowly nodding off into her own peaceful sleep. James was humming a little lullaby to soothe her, like Kendall used to do.

Katie looked like an innocent child sleeping, but James knew she was much more. She was growing into a beautiful young woman. She wasn't the same little girl that used to follow the four hockey players around. She was growing up more with every passing day. And with all that has happen, James didn't want to let her go. If Kendall would have die, she was all James would have left.

Suddenly James's thoughts shifted to Carlos and Logan. Their faces starting to fade from his mind. He hasn't thought of them in a while. He blocked them out to try and hid from the pain, but pain seemed to follow him everywhere no matter what he did or thought about.

He looked down at the scars on his wrists and suddenly felt disgusted at himself for doing something so stupid.

Carlos and Logan wouldn't of let them sink this far. He missed them so much and felt really bad for blocking them out.

James heard stirring from across the room. He looked up to see Kendall wide eyed, staring at him with a blank face.

"Hey buddy." James said, gently lifting Katie's head up, getting up and putting it back down on the couch. James made his way over to Kendall's bed.

The shock on Kendall's face turned into confusion, which James mistook as pain.

"Are you feeling ok? Do you want me to get a nurse?"

Kendall quickly shook his head before James could turn towards the door. Then he looked around for the paper and pencil the nurse gave him. He reached for it and started writing. James waited patiently.

Kendall gave James the notepad._ I thought you went back to Minnesota.  
><em>  
>James just looked at the paper, not knowing what to say to that. He looked back at Kendall, took a deep breath in, and spoke. "I went into your room to say goodbye... and..." He didn't want to finish the sentence, but confusion was still on Kendall's face so he knew he had to. "And I saw you... like that."<p>

James couldn't tell what was going through Kendall's head right then, until he reached for the paper and started writing again.

James moved closer so he could see._ You found me? You saved me? After everything I did to you?  
><em>  
>James knelt down so that he was eye level with the blond. "You are my friend and when I saw you like that, all those things went away, and I realized I don't want to be here without you. I'm sorry we lost our way, but I think we can build things up again. Carlos and Logan wouldn't want us fighting like we were. They would want us happy and moving on with our lives."<p>

Kendall wiped away a tear from his face. But it was quickly replaced with a new one. He took the paper and scribbled down five words through tear filled eyes and handed the paper back to James.

_I'm glad you didn't go._

_***BTR***_

**you guys have every right to be mad at me... and i keep saying this but im sorry... i will try to update faster from now on...**

**SARA**


	17. Chapter 17

**sorry its a short chapter, but hey its better than nothing...right?**

***BTR***

Carlos was lost in his own little world, thinking about ways he could get them out of this small room. He was also keeping an eye on Logan who's bloody lips had long dried, but if he talked too much, he found that the wound would reopen.

Logan laid on the uncomfortable bed staring at the ceiling. He kept eyeing Carlos, who looked lost in thought. He looked pale and starved. Logan thought he must look the same, but it made him sad to look at Carlos like this. And it made him feel even worse to discourage his escaping, but for some reason, he just knew it was hopeless to even try. He wanted to, but it was 3 strong well fed adults against two weak teenagers. He just wanted to give up.

Both boys were brought back to reality by the sound of a door slamming. "There you are! Where the hell have you been, Stephanie?!" Hawk's voice rang through the walls. Before Stephanie got a chance to answer, Hawk talked again. "Are you drunk?"

There was a laugh. Then the slurred words came out, "Now what would make you think that?" There was a sound of glass clinging glass. "Oh wait... maybe it's all this." There was another laugh.

"Where have you been? If you have told anyone I swear..." Hawk sounded very angry.

Logan and Carlos looked at each other shocked by what they were hearing, but continued listening anyway.

"You swear what? Honestly, Hawk, what will you do? You already got your wish... You hurt the blonde. So just kill the two brats and get over it." Stephanie's drunken words mixed with her accent made it hard it understand her.

Carlos stood up as if to hear better.

"Give me that bottle!" Hawk shouted in obvious anger. There was shuffling and a scream.

"Get off of me!" Stephanie shrieked.

There was some more shuffling and the sound of glass shattering against the floor filled the air.

"Bloody hell, Hawk! Look what you did!" Stephanie was angry now and the boys could hear it in her voice. It sent shivers down Logan's spine. "And just for your information, I did tell someone about the bloody brats." She chuckled a corrupt laugh and then there was silence as if Hawk was processing the words she just uttered.

There was more silence, but then the laughing started up again. "You look like a freaking ghost! What? Are you afraid of a little prison cell? You sent us there once before and if it  
>wasn't for you being so obsessed with "Big Time Rush" we wouldn't be here! This is all your bloody fault and you are not pulling me down with you agai - What are you doing?"<p>

BANG!

The sound made Carlos and Logan freeze. They couldn't move, they couldn't even breath. They heard something slump to the floor, yet they knew exactly what it was. It was the sound of Stephanie's dead body falling to the cold floor.

***BTR***

Kendall was getting better every day. He started smiling again. He managed to utter his first words since the incident. And eventually he even began to even laugh again. And after a few days he was dismissed from the hospital.

James and Mrs. Knight were keeping a close eye on Kendall and Katie refused to leave his side as if she was afraid she might lose her big brother again.

And everyone else at the Palm Woods was treating him different as well. Mr. Bitters was being a lot nicer than usual. The Jennifers were giving up their spot for him. And Buddha Bob wouldn't look him in the eye any more. It was all weird to Kendall and he didn't like it.

And tomorrow wasn't going to be any better for the blond. Tomorrow was his first group therapy session at the hospital and he didn't want to go. He didn't want to remember why he did what he did. But for some reason he knew he had to. He had to keep Carlos and Logan in his memory and what he did to James and make sure that never happened again. He wanted to protect what he had left and if going to therapy was the only way, he was going to do what it takes.

Tomorrow was just another day. 

***BTR***

**I cant wait to update this, but i need to find time to write... but i have ideas and they are going to be awesome! Review!**

**SARA**


	18. Chapter 18

**Merry Christmas everyone! Here is a long chapter just for you!**

***BTR***

Hawk was on the phone endlessly for the next hour. It seemed to the boys that he was trying to call Mondo, but it kept going to voicemail and Hawk was getting frustrated leaving message after message.

Listening to practically the same message over and over again got boring for the boys. They didn't know what was going to happen. One boy didn't care, the other was scared, but knew this could be where they were saved.

Stephanie had told Hawk that she had told someone. Weather this is true or not, she was lying on the floor with blood pooling around her. Carlos winced at the thought.

But there was also other things Carlos was worried about. If she told, did the person care enough to come find them? And if not, what was going to happen to them?

Hawk seemed to be freaking out about it, which made Carlos smile. Then he realized that smile was the first time he smiled in a long time and it was for someone elses pain. What had happened to him?

The sound of Hawk's excited voice made Carlos jump. Finally Mondo had answered.

"Get the van and get the **** over here!"  
>Carlos assumed Mondo said something along the lines as 'why?', because Hawk replied, "Because we need to leave and fast. We have ourselves a traitor. I'll explain later, but we need to move quick before someone shows up."<p>

Carlos looked over at Logan, who was lost on the conversation. "Do you hear that, Logie? We are leaving this place."

Logan looked up at him. "And what's next? Dog crates? That hole I dug? Or the bottom of the ocean?"

"Or freedom." Carlos said optimistically.

A small laugh escaped Logan's mouth, like that was the most amusing thing he had heard in a long time.

"What?"

"You really think we are going to get away from them alive? They killed one of their own, Carlos! What makes you think that they won't get rid of us just the same?!" Logan yelled. Carlos couldn't believe how hopeless Logan had become.

The door to the room bursted open. Hawk was standing there with Mondo behind him. Hawk had a gun and his hand and he raised it up towards them.

"Try anything and I'll shoot both of you. You got that?" Hawk demanded.

Carlos nodded his head.

"Get up." Was the first command. And they did. They were lead out of the small room into what looked like an apartment. The first thing Carlos notice was Stephanie's pale, unmoving body on the floor, with a pool of blood around her.

"Pick her up." Was the second command. They both hesitated. "Pick her up." Hawk said again. They went around her. Carlos was at her head and Logan was by her feet. And they lifted her up. She wasn't that heavy, but the boys were both weak and she seemed to be slipping out of their hands. But they eventually got a hold of her.

The next command was simple. "Follow me." They did. With a dead girl between them and Mondo in the rear, they followed Hawk out of the apartment to a van. The van that drove them to this unforsaken place.

It was dark and cold outside. The stars shined brightly over them but there was no moon, as if it was hiding from these terrible monsters.

Hawk opened the up the back door of the van. "Put her in." She fit in there with ease. Carlos looked at his hands to see them covered in blood. He quickly rubed them off on his cloths.

"Now get in." The boys went in the side doors and sat quietly. Hawk got in the passenger seat, still holding the gun to them, while Mondo got in the drivers seat and started the van. And they took off for who knows where.

Logan was looking out the window. Carlos could see the look of horror on his face and wondered what was going on in his friend's mind.

Carlos reached out and placed his hand on Logan's hand. Logan looked over to him and Carlos mouthed. 'Everything is going to be okay.'

Logan just shook his head. He knew where they were going. The route they took once before, to a big tree that looked wilted and dead. To a hole in the ground that took him hours to dig.

As Logan predicted, that is where they stopped. Hawk got out first. "Get out and get her." He yelled motioning to the back. The boys got out and got Stephanie out of the small place they had set her.

"Dump her body in the hole." Once again the boys looked at each other wondering if they should do this. Hawk cocked the gun and pointed it at them. "Drop her."

They did and she went rolling into the hole. "Now bury her."

Logan went over to the dirt pile and started pushing dirt on top of her.

Carlos just stood there looking at his friend doing this.

"Well? Are you going to help him or just stand there like an idiot?" Hawk said.

"Why do we have to do your dirty work? You killed her; you can do the rest." Carlos crossed his arms over his chest.

Logan looked up at Carlos. "What are you doing?" He said in a soft voice.

But his words fell on deaf ears. Hawk gave Carlos a steady look. "What did you say to me?"

"You heard me. I'm not doing anything else for you. You're a coward. You hid behind a gun and expect people to listen to you just like that. And even when there was no gun, you had this fat ass near you at all times. You are not so mighty as you think, Hawk."

Everyone was in shock from Carlos's words, even Carlos, but he didn't show it.

Hawk let the words sink in before he reacted. He pointed the gun at Carlos's head. "Oh I'm a coward? Those are strong words from someone in your position."

"Hawk, put the gun down," Mondo said from besides the van. "You can't kill him yet and you know it."

Hawk held the gun up for a few more seconds before putting it down.

Carlos smiled. Now that he knew Hawk needed them for something, he had time to think of a plan.

"Carlos! Watch out!" Logan's voice rang in his head and he left something smash into his head.

In seconds Carlos was consumed by darkness.

***BTR***

"Kendall are you ready to go?" Mrs. Knight asked getting her keys.

Kendall stood up off the orange couch. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Katie looked up at him. She knew she wasn't allowed to go with him. "Good luck, big brother."

"Thanks, Katie. We will finish the movie when I come back. Ok?"

She smiles at that.

Kendall looked at his mom. "Lets go."

So the two of them made their way to the van and drove to the hospital. The drive was silent. It was an awkward silence.

Mrs. Knight pulled up to the hospital and put the van in park. She looked over at her son. "I know you don't want to go to this."

"Yeah... But I'm going to"

"Are you doing it for you or for us?"

Kendall thought about that question. "I don't know yet."  
>Mrs. Knight looked away from her son as a tear rolled down her face.<p>

"I love you, Mom." Kendall got out of the car and walked into the hospital, leaving behind his mother.

Kendall walked up to a room and looked in the window where a group of kids were in a circle. He took a deep breath and opened the door. The conversation stopped and everyone looked at him. An older guy stood up.

Kendall remembered him as Dr. Thomas. He came and talked to him after he woke up. "Kendall, I'm glad you could make it. Come sit down." he motioned to an empty chair.

Kendall took a seat. He looked around at the faces in his group. There were only a handful of people in the room but instantly he noticed a face he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Guitar Dude?" Kendall gave him a confused look. The last thing Kendall knew, Guitar Dude was on tour somewhere.

Guitar Dude looked at him. There was something missing from his eyes that Kendall couldn't quite put his figure on.

"Oh...Hi.. Kendall." His voice was different. It sounded almost normal. "This is awkward..."

"Please Kendall, let's call everyone by their names. Is that alright Derek?" Guitar Dude nodded.

_'Guitar Dude's real name is Derek?' _Kendall though.

"Ok, Gloria, you may continue." Dr. Thomas said.

Kendall sat back and listened to everyone voice their opinions and their problems. He didn't say a word. All these kids had tried in some way to harm themselves. He wasn't alone here, but for some reason, he couldn't muster up the courage to say something.

He learned that Derek was on tour with a rock group. He got himself into some drugs. One of his band mates hid them from him and he was having withdrawal. He felt lost, just as Kendall had. So he went to a store, bought a bottle of aspirin and swallowed the whole bottle.

"The next thing I knew, I was in a hospital bed with my stomach pumped." Derek muttered.

Derek looked over at Kendall. "I'm sorry about Carlos and Logan. It hurt when I heard about it. I can't imagine how you must of felt."

Kendall nodded and looked down.

"Kendall, you haven't said much. Would you like to share?"

Something inside Kendall wanted to say something, but he didn't think he could. And what Derek just said hit him hard. One tear fell down his face, then another and another, until he was full on crying.

"They didn't deserve to die." He said between sobs. "I wish it were me and I wish they were still here."

Kendall felt a reassuring hand on his back and then another and another. He looked up to see the handful of people around him trying to comfort him.

"It's going to be ok." Derek said. "Everything is going to be ok now." 

*****BTR*****

**I havnt seen Gutiar Dude in the show lately...have you guys? I hope you enjoyed! and do you know what will make my christmas special?! LOTS OF REVIEWS!**

**Love yall **

**SARA**


	19. Chapter 19

my high school career is almost done! im so close i can taste it! oh ya... next chapter!

***BTR***

Kendall was happier than he had been in a long time. He had people that understood him. He talked a little more in group session each time and he even started to hang out with everyone from his group. Derek the most.

It was so weird how a person can know somebody for so long, but not really know them. Derek was the perfect example of this. And even though Kendall listened to what Derek had to say, he still couldn't believe his past. It was so unreal.

James could see the happiness in Kendall's eyes again and he was happy for him, but he also began missing him. This therapy group of his was taking up most of Kendall's time and it made James feel alone. He didn't have someone to fall back on like Kendall did. Although he was also getting better, he couldn't get this feeling away from him. He needed a friend too.

Katie was venturing in and out of the apartment. Everything was getting back to normal with her, but she could still see the worry and sadness on the faces of her loved ones. She would sit at the counter watching her mom cook and she saw her mom's eyes shift to where Kendall was sitting on the couch, watching tv. She was still worried about him, but Katie just shrugged it off. It was a parents job to worry about their children, right? Then Katie realized something... Her mom had been worried about Kendall, but she never once asked Katie how she was.

The door of apartment 2J opened and in walked Gustavo and Kelly. James looked up from a video game and smiled. Those are a two faces he hasn't seen in awhile.

"Long time no see." James said getting up to give them a hug. And he gave them each the longest hug, feeling comfort in them. James took a step back when he was done, waiting to see why they were here.

"Where's Kendall?" Gustavo asked and James face fell a little.

James shrugged. "I don't know, probably out. He should be back soon."

Gustavo nodded and let Kelly explain. "Griffin wants to speak with you boys."

"About what?"

"We think he wants to start Big Time Rush back up, but he needs to make sure you are both comfortable with it." Kelly explained.

James thought about it. Big Time Rush was suppose to be four friends singing and having fun. But two of his friends are gone. James took a deep breath then considered this could be a chance to reconnect with Kendall. He looked at the two of them. "Alright. As long as Kendall is ok with it." He gave them his hundred watt smile.

Kelly smiled back. "Great."

The door opened behind them and in walked Kendall and Derek. Kendall's smile grew wide. "Gustavo! Kelly!" He gave them each a hug.

Kelly explained what was going on.

"Big Time Rush... With just James and me?" Kendall thought about it. Carlos and Logan were coming into his mind again along with the bad feeling. He shook his head to get the thought out. "No, I can't. Sorry."

James's heart fell deep in his chest. The hope that Kendall would say yes, crushed. He went over and sat on the couch, while Kelly tried to explain why they want to, but none of the reasons were good enough for Kendall. He just kept saying no.

Derek soon jumped in. "Can't you see he doesn't want to do it? Back off." He turned to Kendall. "Come on, let's go." They turned and walked through the door, leaving them behind.

Gustavo looked at Kelly disappointed. They turned to face James, but found him staring at the paused video game, tears filled his eyes.

Gustavo pushed Kelly forward, not knowing what else to do. Kelly rolled her eyes and took a seat next to James on the couch. She put her arm around him and started talking in a sweet empathetic voice. "It's alright, James, we can get him to come back."

James shook his head."I don't care if we get Big Time Rush back together or not." He was crying now. Gustavo nodded now knowing what was going on. He went up behind James and placed a hand on his back.

"How alone do you feel?" He asked. James was taken aback by this question. He didn't know how to answer it. James's silence said everything.

Kelly reached up and hugged him. James broke down. "I don't want to feel like this any more..." He sobbed quietly. "All my friends have left me somehow..."

"Shh..Shh." Kelly stroked the back of his head. "Everything will be alright. I promise."

This went on for 5 minutes before James calmed down a bit. He looked to Kelly, then Gustavo.

"How about you come down to the studio with us? To get your mind off things?" Kelly asked. And Gustavo nodded in agreement.

James gave them a weak smile. "I would like that."

***BTR***

Carlos woke up in the back of the van. His head, which hurt really bad, was resting on Logan's lap. Carlos noticed Logan was sleeping. He felt the engine of the van below him and the shifts of movement. They were going somewhere and it felt like they were traveling fast.

Carlos tried to lift his head but the simple action shot pain throughout his skull. He laid his head back down refusing to move it again.

He laid there for the longest time just staring out the window into the dark night.

He could hear Mondo and Hawk talking in the front seat, but he couldn't make out what they were saying, but Hawk sounded irritated.

Soon there was light coming in from the window, overpowering the darkness. The dark sky was now replaced with a white roof.

They were at a gas station. The rumbling of the van soon shut off and Carlos could hear better. "I'm going to the bathroom." Hawk said to Mondo, while he was filling up the tank.

There was no sound for a while until Carlos heard another car pull up. "Hello." A girl's voice said tiredly.

Mondo must of nodded or something because Carlos didn't hear anything from him.

Then he saw Mondo pass the window and went towards the building.

Carlos's eyes widen. They were alone. He started pounding on the back door. "Help!" His voice was weak. "HELP!" He tried again. "HELPP!"

Logan shifted and started opening his eyes.

Carlos kept pounding and yelling. The girl from the other car appeared at the window. She looked at the two boys in shock. She shook her head and came back down to earth. "Hold on! I'll call for help!" She took out her phone and dialed 3 tried to open the door but they were locked.

Logan sat up straighter and looked at the girl. She wasn't much older than he was. She looked tired and she wore a uniform with a name tag. Logan couldn't quite see the name. Carlos gripped onto Logan's arm and smiled like they have been saved.

The girl stared at him through the window with scared eyes as she talked on the phone but her eyes soon went to confusion.

"Logan?... Logan Mitchell?"

Logan nodded.

She was still talking on the phone with the police when there was a loud bang and the girl fell out of their site.

Logan quickly got up to see what happened. "What was that?" Carlos asked.

"Shh."

"Mondo! Hurry! I think she called the cops!" Hawk came into view holding the gun.

Two doors opened and the engine quickly turned on. The van burned out as it took off.

Logan saw the girl on the ground and a worker who had ran out to help kneeling by her to see if he could help.

They quickly turned on the back road to avoid any cops. Logan turned around to find Hawk staring at them.

"Bad moves boys. That little stunt of yours cost that girl her life." 

***BTR***

GUESS WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!

thanks you for all u who favorited my stories in the past how long

XOXO

SARA


	20. Chapter 20

**I'll be honest...I had this done a few days ago... when I was gonna post it I realized my new computer didn't have word or notepad. And when I went on my dads computer he didn't have internet so I couldn't get to google docs... oh well here it is.**

***BTR***

Carlos was freaking out. He had just killed that girl hadn't he? It was all his fault right?

Logan comforted Carlos as the van raced on gravel roads. Logan knew Carlos must of took quite a blow if he was able to stand up to Hawk before and he is now crying his eyes out.

But Logan didn't blame him. The girl was trying to help them and got shot for it. But this girl gave Logan a little bit of faith back. Even if she was... Logan didn't even want to think it. She still called the cops and gave them a description of the van...and his name.

The van pulled to the side of the road where a small farm house was. Mondo quickly got out leaving Hawk to deal with the boys. Logan looked up confused. Was Mondo abandoning Hawk too?

Headlights soon came past them and stopped. Mondo got out of the small car. "Get in." he told the boys. Hawk pointed the gun at them.

Logan helped Carlos out of van and helped him into the car. Mondo and Hawk quickly got in and sped off leaving the van behind.

_'So much for the description of the van'_ Logan thought.

Logan looked over at Carlos who has his head up against the window. He wondered why Carlos talked back to Hawk in the first place.

Carlos caught Logan staring at him. He gave his friend a slight smile and put his head back down to rest.

Carlos was up to something.

***BTR***

James was keeping busy with Gustavo and Kelly. But this morning Gustavo was home sick and Kelly was running late. James sat at the studio softly singing to himself, while the morning news played in the background.

James walked around the studio reminiscing, thinking back on all the fun times him and his friends had here. This place was so quiet without them. He kept singing. His voice bringing him through memories faster than his mind could think.

Over here is where Logan and him worked on the 'yeah' part of the song Oh Yeah. There was were Carlos flooded the studio in foam. Gustavo's office was the place where Kendall proved he was a Bad Boy when he obviously isn't. And in this lobby is where they set up the Christmas decorations Christmas Eve trying to finish their EP. This place is where their dreams came true. He didn't understand how Kendall could give it up so easily.

He stood in front of the Big Time Rush poster on the wall. He remembered how hard they had worked to get it and how happy they were when they first saw it.

_"In other news, a good samaritan gets shot for trying to help kidnap victims at a roadside gas station outside of L.A. late last night."_

James turned his head to look at the T.V. There was a surveillance video being shown. James reached for the remote but something catch his eye.

_"The victim was identified as 20 year old Harper Davis. She was rushed to the hospital in critical condition. The reporter continued. Before she was shot she managed to get a call to report the kidnapping."_

A blue screen appeared with a faded phone on the side. Words appeared as the operated started talking. A frantic girl answered that there was two boys in the back of a locked van and they both look hurt. One was calling for help so she went to go see what was happening.

There was a pause. "_Logan?... Logan Mitchell?"_ was said softly like she wasn t talking to the operator.

James jaw dropped. That was impossible. Logan was dead... right?

The call went on with the girl explaining the van and the license plate number. The news station stopped it in the middle as if not wanting the public to hear the next part. James assumed thats when she got shot.

It went on showing blurred pictures of two men and stating a description for each.

James was finding it hard to breath as they described Hawk and his fat ass of a partner. James couldn't remember his name.

He put his head back trying to breath. Tears started rolling down his face. He took the remote and rewound the newscast and watched it again to make sure he didn t imagine it.

"James."

James turned around to find Kelly standing there.

"James, what is this?" Kelly asked. James rewound it again and showed her.

Kelly sat shocked. James pulled out his phone and dialed Kendall s number.

_"Hello?"_ Kendall answered happily.

"Kendall..." James said between sobs.

_"James? Are you okay?"_ Kendall sounded worried.

James didn t know what to say. He tried to stop crying so he could get out some words.

_"Where are you buddy?"_ Kendall said.

"Studio" James managed.

_"Alright. Stay there. I m on my way."_ Kendall said before hanging up.

***BTR***

**Im not really sorry for the wait because in the time I was gone, I got 8 scholarships for college, wrote a class prophecy, and graduated highschool! so that's the reasons I was gone..so now that highschool is over I can finally move on with my stories... and you wont be disappointed**

**Review please**

**SARA**


	21. Chapter 21

**I know what you are thinking right now. 'Wow! Sara! That was fast! I love you sooo much for updating!' :) Enjoy guys!**

***BTR***

Kendall rushed in the studio fast with Derek on his tail. They both looked utterly concerned. "James, are you ok? What happened?" Kendall asked when he saw Kelly and James sitting on the couch stunned. "Did something happen to Gustavo?"

James shook his hand. He took a deep breath and swollowed trying to find words to tell Kendall what was going on. Finally he found some. "L-Logan," He stuttered through his tears, "Logan and Carlos might be alive."

Kendall looked completely dumbfounded. "Is this a joke? If this is a joke this is a pretty horrible joke, James."

James shook his head trying to find words again. Kelly answered for him. "I know it's hard to believe, but watch this." She pressed the play button for what felt like the tenth time in the 15 minutes waiting. Kendall and Derek watched.

Kendall had a seat in the middle of the newscast. He was letting everything sink in. When it was over there was silence. It was a peircing silence. No one knew what to say so no one said anything for the longest time.

Derek finally broke the silence. "What does this mean? What are we going to do?"

James sucked in a deep breath. "I don't know."

"We should contact the authorities. You guys aren't going to do anything to put yourselfs in danger. We know Hawk is behind this, so we should tell them." Kelly said hopeful.

"She's right." Derek agreed and picked up his cell phone. He dialed the number for crime stoppers that was on the paused T.V screen. He was gonna push talk when he noticed Kendall still off in his own world, taking all of it in.

"Kendall? Are you okay?" He asked. James looked over at them.

Kendall shook his head confused. "We buried them. How could they be alive?"

James got up and went over to them. "You said yourself the bodies weren't identifiable. Maybe it wasn't them. Maybe Hawk is more demonical than we thought. Whatever the case is, Hawk is going to pay for what he has done."

Kendall nodded,took the remote and watched the it again. He paused it at the servalance video and went up to the screen. He looked like he was studying the paused image. He turned around and smiled. "Call them, Derek. I want my friends back."

***BTR***

Mondo checked into an old motel room, while Hawk stayed with the boys in the car. He came back out with a key and motioned to Hawk to get out of the car. Hawk turned around pointing the gun at Carlos and Logan. "You two sit tight. Any moves and I will shoot you both in the head." They both stayed silent as Hawk got out and stood outside the car talking to Mondo about who knows what.

"What are you up too?" Logan whispered.

Carlos looked at Logan with his tired, dry eyes and thought. "They need us. I don't know what for. After they do whatever they want with us, they will probally kill us." Carlos swollowed. His voice sounded so raspy. "We're back in L.A. right?" Carlos asked changing the subject.

Logan nodded. "I think so."

Hawk opened Carlos' door and pulled him out. Mondo did the same with Logan. They lead them to an off color white door with a number _13_ hanging on it. Mondo looked around before opening the door. He quickly got the boys and Hawk inside then shut and locked the door behind him.

Hawk immediatly turned on the T.V. seeing the newscast for the first time.

Mondo threw a bunch of Twinkies at the boys. "Eat." Both looked skeptical. "Relax, I just bought them."

Hawk was still watching. "_Authorities have confermed that the shooters are George Hawk and Mason Mondo." _Two chear pictures of them showed up. _"Police said if you see these men do NOT approach. They are highly dangerous. The police ask that you call 911 immediately."_

Hawk turned around anger on his face. "All this is your fault!" He yelled at Carlos and Logan who both were stuffing their faces in Twinkies. Hawk looked like he was about to hit something... or someone.

Carlos moved infront of Logan, figuring if someone did get hit it wasn't going to be Logan. Carlos would gladly take the blow for his battered friend.

But Hawk didn't hit anything. He took a few deep breaths and calmed down. "No worries. We will just have to start everything a bit sooner than expecting." He gave the boys and evil smile.

Logan and Carlos looked at each other, not likeing that idea.

***BTR***

**R.I.P. Twinkies... i will forever miss the occational sweetness and joy you gave me. (Im a very small girl I dont really eat a lot of sweets) Any way...You will never guess what I have in store for this story! I cant wait for you to read it!... but first I gotta type it.**

**XOXO**

**SARA**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello! I hope you like this long chapter… I better get a lot of reviews for this!**

***BTR***

Hawk got up from the middle of a nap and yelled how he couldn't stand the smell anymore. He yelled at the boys and went out of the motel room. Mondo who always seems to be calm told them to take a shower. He kept his eyes on them as they agreed Logan would go first.

Logan made his way into the small bathroom with white clean towels. He looked at himself in the mirror. His face looked horrible. A cut ran up the side of his face from the beer bottle. Dried blood ran down his cheek from it. His lips looked horrible. Warm blood still was coming out in some spots as his lips were cracking. He was covered head to toe in dirt. His hair was longer and his face was skinnier. He looked away and put a towel over the mirror... That wasn't his reflection. He didn't want to believe it.

He turned on the water and waited for it to get warm. As he waited he took off his dirty cloths. He sighed, knowing he would have to put those back on.

He got in and felt the water race down his body. For a while he just stood there letting the water wash all the blood, all the dirt, and all the hurt from his body. He felt a sting on his cheek and lips. He saw the mixture of dirt and blood running down the drain. After a while, he took a washcloth and a little soap bar and started cleaning where the water had missed.

He took a little shampoo bottle and rubbed it into his hair. He stopped for a second, feeling a bump on the back of his head. He ignored it and went and rinsed out his hair. He did the same with the small conditioner. The water felt so refreshing now that he was clean. He stayed for a little longer, wishing he could escape down the drain with the water until he remembered Carlos. He was probably waiting for him to come out. He sighed and turned off the water and grabbed a towel.

He felt cleaner, he felt better.

He took his clothes and batted them out a bit, trying to get off some of the dirt and grime. To his surprise, it worked somewhat. He put on his clothes and took down the towel on the mirror and looked at himself again. He looked better, but he still didn't want to think that this was his reflection.

He left the bathroom behind to find Carlos staring at Hawk and Mondo. He looked like dull and amazed.

Logan sat next to him. "What's up?" Logan whispered.

"Someone came for a package. It was addressed to the apartment." He was trying to sort things out in his head. "I think they are going to bring us back to life, just to kill us... again."

***BTR***

Three officers, one female, two male, came to Rocque Records to get the full story. They spoke to each one of them. Derek first since he was the one who called in. Derek didn't know as much as the other three, but he gave all the information he could.

Kendall went next. It was hard to grip his mind on what was happening. He tried to piece together the story and hoped it sounded right to the officers, because it didn't sound right in his head.

James started from the beginning, when Hawk was just out to destroy Rocque Records. And when that failed, he wanted to destroy Big Time Rush. He told them about the first kidnapping before the concert and when he came back as a super villain. That was the when James thought Hawk had gone insane and should go to a loony farm. He explained to them about Kendall getting hurt and Hawk taking advantage of it to get him to sing a song, by kidnapping him and how when that didn't work he took Carlos as ransom. He told them how after that ordeal was over and Hawk was sent to jail, how they worked on recovering as a band and a group of friend. James explained what went down on Kendall's birthday this last year. He told them everything, from A to Z and everything in-between. He didn't leave anything out.

The cops nodded when James was finished and the female cop spoke "Looks like being famous didn't have all the perks you boys though."

"It had enough, but everyone has haters, just not everyone has them like we have Hawk. I would glad to see him locked up for good for what he has done to us." James said.

They nodded and let James go sit with Derek and Kendall and then motioned for Kelly to come over. About 5 minutes later Kendall's phone started going off. He answered. "Hey little sis!" The little voice on the other end seemed panicked. Worry instantly went over the blonde's face. "I'm on my way, stay right there. Don't answer the door for anybody."

He looked at Derek and James. "We need to go to the apartment."

"Is Katie okay?" James asked as worried as Kendall was.

Kendall nodded and headed toward the door, James and Derek on his tail.

One of the policemen stood up. "Where are you guys going?"

James looked at Kendall and Derek looked between the two. "We need to go get my sister; I forgot I was supposed to pick her up." Kendall said telling a lie only the people close to him would know was a lie.

The police officer nodded. "Well we are almost done here anyway. You boys stay safe and let us deal with everything."

The boys nodded and headed out the door and back to the apartment where Katie was waiting for them.

***BTR***

Katie was getting ready to go to the pool when there was a knock on the door. She sighed, knowing her mom and the boys were out. "Coming!" She yelled putting down her stuff to answer the door. She groaned when no one was there. "Really?!" She rolled her eyes and saw a small package wrapped in a brown paper bag on the floor in front of their door.

She looked both ways to see if the person who left it was watching and she picked it up, turning around and closing the door.

She sat down and examined the package. Nothing was written on it except 'Urgent' in big read letters. She ripped open the bag and found a shoe box. She opened the box. She found an envelope lying on top. She took it out curious at what it was. She opened it and found a letter.

_To the Remainder of Big Time Rush,_

_It has been quite a while since we last saw each other. I know you must be missing me._

_Kendall, I heard about your melt down. It's a shame you didn't die._

Katie stopped reading there afraid what was to come next. She skipped down to who sent it and prayed it wasn't who she thought it was. But it was... It always was him.

Signed at the bottom of the page was a simple saying that sent shivers up Katie's spine.

_See you soon, Hawk._

She quickly put the letter back in the box and closed it. She got her phone and called Kendall.

"_Hey little sis!" _

"Kendall, come home... Something was mailed here...It's from Hawk...I think something is going to happen." She said trying to hide the terror in her voice, but it wasn't working.

"_I'm on my way, stay right there. Don't answer the door for anyone." _

Katie nodded and said quietly "Okay, just hurry." before could Kendall hung up.

She sat staring at the box, waiting for her brother.

She got enough will to open the box again. She started the letter again. Shaking as she read it,

_To the Remainder of Big Time Rush,_

_It has been quite a while since we last saw each other. I know you must be missing me._

_Kendall, I heard about your melt down. It's a shame you didn't die._

_And Jamez, I wonder how you are holding up with your two best friends gone and your other one trying to kill himself._

_Well boys, I'm sure you are missing your friends dearly. And I'm sure you have seen the news. As you may have guessed, your friends are alive._

Katie's eyes widened. "What?" she whispered to herself. She continued reading.

_I'm going to make it easy for you to get them back too. There is a map in the box, follow it. Be there by 10PM tonight, no later. We will be waiting for you there. Tell anyone else and they are dead, for real this time._

Katie heard the door unlatch. She stood up clutching the letter in her hand. Kendall ran in followed by James and Derek. Kendall ran straight to his ghost white little sister.

She handed him the letter and he read it out loud so the other two could hear.

"See you soon, Hawk" Kendall read.

Kendall looked at James having a hidden conversation with their eyes. Finally James nodded

Katie hugged him tight. "Don't go. Please. It's a trap. It has to be!"

Kendall hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. "We have to get them back, we can't leave them." He said softly. "I need you to keep this a secret." Katie started crying in his chest. "It's going to be alright. We are going to come back, I promise. And do I ever break a promise?" Katie shook her head. Kendall bent down to her level. "Now you need to promise me you won't tell anyone."

"But..." Katie started.

"Please." The last thing Kendall wanted was to see his little sister cry.

Katie nodded. "I promise."

"I love you." Kendall said to her and turned to James. "Let's go." He put on a brave face, when he was terrified as heck. "Derek, stay here with Katie."

Derek shook his head. "I'm coming with."

"No, I'm not going to let you get hurt. It says only James and I."

"I'm not letting you get hurt either. I'll just be watch. They won't see me, I swear." He put his hand up in the Boy Scout promise.

Kendall looked over at James. "We will need someone to call for help if something goes wrong."

James grabbed the box and letter. He gave Katie a hug. "Be strong, Katie, I love you."

Kendall gave his sister another hug. "I love you. I'll see you soon, alright?"

Katie nodded through her tears and watched them walk out the door knowing she might not see them again.

***BTR***

**Well? What are you think is gonna happen? **

**SARA**


	23. Chapter 23

**hi...sorry for the wait... i wrote a much crappier verison of this chapter and hated it... thanks to mdkelly1 i have this better chapter...more to come soon..i have it all planned out now!**

***BTR***

It was 10:15. James and Kendall were waiting on an abandoned peir outside of L.A. The darkness was overwhelming and terrifying to the boys who were use to the city lights. "They are late." James said looking at his phone. Kendall nodded. They hated waiting, espically for this.

As each second ticked by Kendall started thinking this wasn't a great idea. Thoughts were rushing through his head. They should have gone to the cops and not done this alone. Derek was somewhere, but James and Kendall didn't know where. It made Kendall feel better just knowing Derek was around, but he was the only back up they had and anything could happen. Derek was the only one who could tell the cops if something went wrong. What if something did go wrong? Kendall shook the thoughts out of his head. He needed to be strong. He wanted to see Carlos and Logan safe and sound.

Hatred boiled in James. He hated Hawk. He hated Stephanie. He hated Mondo. His life would be normal if it wasn't for him. His friends would all be safe. He would never have turned to knife to reduce his emotions. Kendall never would of tired to kill himself. James have never hated someone so much. Hawk desearved to burn in hell. He looked at Kendall, who seemed to be going through this in his own way. James saw Kendall shake his head and stand up strong. He was the leader. The fearless leader that he missed so much.

Footsteps. That's all it took for the boys to both come back to reality. This was real. They were going to face evil in its true form. Four figures came from the darkness into what little light there was.

For the first time since the day they left the hotel room, Kendall and James saw Logan and Carlos alive. Their hands were bound behind their back and their mouths covered by duct tape. They looked battered and brusied and so thin. It was a scary sight to look at. But James and Kendall didn't care. They loved their friends and they wanted them safe.

"Logan! Carlos!" Kendall yelled running towards them.

In an instant Hawk threw Logan to his knees and pointed the gun at his head. "I wouldn't take another step if I were you. You wouldn't want a bullet to go through little Logan's head, would you?"

Kendall could hear Carlos' muffled screams. Mondo and a tight grib on him as he struggled.

Kendall looked down at Logan who's eyes were on him. His eyes told a story that Kendall didn't quiet understand. There was surprise in his eyes, but more than that there was something he needed to tell him, but couldn't. Kendall stayed as still as possible not wanting Hawk to shoot Logan.

"What do you want, Hawk?" James said with rage in his voice.

Hawk let out a laugh. "Well, doesn't someone sound a little pissy?"

James growled. Which made Hawk laugh again. "AWW is Jamez mad?... GOOD! You should be." James clentched his fist.

Kendall realized what Hawk was doing. He was fueling the fire.

"There, there, Jamez. Remember these are your people you abandoned to be famous. I'm sure you would do it again."

James ran foward ready to kick Hawk's ass. Kendall quickly grabbed him and held him back. "No! James! Calm down! This is what he wants!" James settled down.

Hawk gave another laugh and hit Logan over the head with butt of the gun. Logan fell over not moving. Hawk stepped over the limp body and walked straight towards James.

James pushed Kendall away from him, just as Hawk stopped right in front of James. James stood taller than him. He down at the man who has caused so much pain ever since they came to L.A.

Hawk sniffed the air. "You smell of hatred. You know, you shouldn't hold it inside of you. I'm sure you hate me, but that hatred doesn't even complair to the hatred I have for you and your idoitic friends!" His voice got louder and angrier as he spoke. "All you need to do is let the hatred out." He laughed. "I'll give you the first blow." He stepped back waiting for James to cave in and hit him.

"James..." Kendall stood up from where he had fallen. James held his ground and motioned Kendall over to Logan. James clentched his fist and punched Hawk in the Jaw making him stumble back.

Kendall ran over to Logan's limp body and started working on untying his hands. He looked back at Mondo and Carlos. Mondo's eyes were focused on the fight, watching to see what would happen to his boss. Carlos' eyes were darting back and forth from Kendall to James.

Hawk threw the next punch, but James was fast and dodged. He used his hockey moves and tackled Hawk to the ground, getting the upper hand. He started throwing blows blindly and felt satifastction when he felt contact.

Kendall got Logan's hands free and he removed the tape from his mouth. He started shaking him to wake him up. "Logan!" He whispered not to give attention to himself. "Logan! Wake up! Please! Wake up!" Logan's eyes fluttered open as he came too. "Thank God." Kendall said giving him a huge hug.

Logan seemed dazed and confused at what was happening. Then he remembered everything. He looked over and saw James and Hawk fighting. It wasn't over yet. Fear swept through him. "Kendall, they are going to kill us. All of us!"

"Not if I have anything to do about it" Kendall said.

Than there was a sound that echoed in Kendall's ears. He looked up, just in time to see James fall and Hawk get up, gun in hand.

***BTR***

**if you guys dont review there is going to be a longer wait! muhahahaha! im writing the next chapter tomorrow but i can post it anytime i want :)**

**SARA**


	24. Chapter 24

**HELLO… READ ON… GO AHEAD… READ… WHY ARE YOU STILL UP HERE?...THE STORY IN DOWN THERE! **

*BTR*

Katie sat on the orange couch staring at the T.V. that wasn't even turned on. Her mom has been trying to get a hold of Kendall and James for an hour. She was pacing back and forth on the cell phone.

"Those boys are in so much trouble." Mrs. Knight uttered to her.

Katie saw the worry in her mom's face. Katie wanted more than anything to have her brother answer their mom's phone call and say that everything was okay. She knew her mom didn't know about Hawk or Carlos and Logan. She had been worried so much about finding where Kendall and James were she hadn't watched the news.

Katie was torn. Her mom needed to know what Kendall and James were up to, but she promised Kendall and Kendall always told her if she made a promise, she needed to keep it. But what if they didn't come back at all? What if something bad has happened? That would be on her.

"Mom..." Katie said getting her attention. Mrs. Knight looked over at her daughter. "Is it okay to break a promise if it means someone might get hurt?"

Immediately Mrs. Knight thought the worse. "What's going on, Katie?"

"Is it okay to break a promise if it means someone might get hurt?" Katie repeated.

"Yes, Katie. It is." Mrs. Knight took a seat next to her. "What do you know, sweetie?"

Katie took a deep breath, trying to get her words together. "James, Kendall, and Derek went to confront Hawk..." She took a small pause to let it sink in and continued. "Hawk sent a package here saying that Carlos and Logan are still alive, Mom. They went to get them back. I think it's a trap. I think they are all going to get hurt... or worse." Katie was in tears.

"Where did they go?" Mrs. Knight asked in a panic.

"I don't know. I didn't see the map."

"It's okay, sweetie. You did the right thing in telling me." Mrs. Knight said. She was already on the phone with the police before finishing that sentence.

***BTR***

Kendall's eyes widen and he felt his heart skip a beat.

Hawk stood tall with the gun in his hand. James was lying on his side blood quickly soaking up in his shirt.

"You have nowhere to go Kendall." Hawk said smugly as he walked closer to him. Kendall stood up, rage running through his veins. Hawk smiled and walked closer to him. Kendall moved to get away from Logan. He knew Hawk wasn't paying any attention to the boy lying on the ground.

Logan started crawling his way to James. He needed to help him.

This time Hawk threw the first punch. But he was weak. James sure did a beating on him. Kendall dodged as Hawk moved in again and kept dodging, not even throwing his own punches. He could tell Hawk was getting mad at this.

Logan carefully rolled James to his back and then checked for a pulse. He let out a breath when he finally felt one, but it was weak. He ripped open James' shirt. He saw that his friend was shot in the stomach. He quickly put presser on it. He needed to stop the blood flow.

"Stop running!" Hawk grinded his teeth together.

"Who says I'm running?" Kendall said determined for this all to end here and now. He did a turn move and kicked Hawk in the gut. Hawk doubled over trying to get air into his lungs. Kendall quickly grabbed for the thing was making him feared. The gun. It was a struggle to get it out of Hawk's hand but he finally managed. "Not so mighty without this?" Kendall said pointing Hawk's own gun at him. He wasn't planning on shooting him. He was better than that. The fear in Hawk's eyes was enough.

"MONDO!" Hawk screamed knowing Kendall now had the upper hand, but not for long.

In an instant Kendall felt something big knock him off his feet. He lost hold of the gun and saw it slide across the pier. Mondo grabbed both his wrists and held him down. Mondo's body weight was on Kendall.

Kendall tried to get free but it was useless. This guy was too big and too strong. He looked Mondo in the eyes and saw emptiness and a grin on his face. He turned his head to the side and saw Carlos on the ground. It was probably where Mondo threw him when Hawk called him. He was struggling to sit up with his hands still bound. And when he managed to get into the sitting position his eyes fell on Kendall. Tears were running down his face.

"Now who's not the mighty one?" Hawk said getting up.

Kendall kept his eyes on Carlos. "Still you, Hawk..." He said softly.

Anger rushed through Hawk's body once again. "What did you say?!"

Kendall stayed silent as he thought of why villains always took time to explain their plans to the hero. It just gave the hero time to do something to save him and whoever else they needed to save. Kendall wished he was a superhero so he could save his friends.

Suddenly there was a loud bang sounded. Kendall pulled is attention away from Carlos and strained his neck to see Derek walking out of the shadows, gun in one hand pointing up, cell phone in the other. "The cops are on their way." He aimed the gun at Hawk and Mondo. "I would suggest backing down."

Kendall looked up at Hawk who was literally red with anger. "I said nobody else!" Hawk brought his foot back and swung it towards Kendall's head. Pain rushed through Kendall's head as another shot fired and then everything went black.

***BTR***

**WELLL?! Review! Go now! Haha!**

**SARA**


	25. Chapter 25

Hello...its a little short...sorry bout that..

***BTR***

This pain...My head...It's pounding... Why does it hurt so much?...Ow... Where's the sound? Why is there no noise? Why is it so dark? Why is everything so black?... Oh... my eyes are closed... Come on, Kendall, open them! Why is it so hard to open my eyes? You can open them! Come on! OPEN! ...Oh wow...the stars are so pretty.

Carlos...you are blocking the pretty stars... please move... Hey! Your lips are moving! What's going on? Why is Carlos so frantic? Why can't I hear him?...I wonder how many stars are in the sky. Probably a lot. No...way more than a lot... I wish I could count them...

It's wet under me. Why is it wet? Hmm... I should investigate. OW! That made my head pound again! Note to self: Don't move head any more... It's dark again...My eyes are closed again... OPEN!

Why is Hawk staring at me like that? Why is there red stuff coming from the hole in his forehead? His eyes look so...so... Oh my God! He's dead! The pain starts in my head as I move away from him.

Hawk took my friends... He tortured them... I remember now!... He shot James! He kicked me! And Derek! Derek must of of shot him!

The silence was quickly filled with sirens, water rushing below the pier, Carlos frantically saying things I couldn't understand yet... and worse...my own cries and screams.

"Kendall, calm down! Calm down! Kendall! Everything is okay now! Kendall! Look at me!"

I look at Carlos. He wraps his arms around me. "Everything is okay now." He whispers.

I take a look around ignoring the pain that goes with it. Some ambulances and police cars had just showed up. The cops spread out, some away from the scene and some coming near us. Derek is crouched down staring at Hawk's lifeless body. A paramedic just came towards him. Logan is by James... James!

I push past Carlos and run to James. My heart beating out of my chest. 'Please don't be dead' is all I can think. "James!" I hear his name come from my mouth before I had time to think about it. I kneel next to James.

...He looks so pale... so lifeless...

Logan is putting pressure on the wound. The bullet wound... "James, if you can hear me...hang in there...you are going to just fine...just don't die!"

That's when Logan and I were pushed away by paramedics. Logan's hands were covered in James' blood...

***BTR***

Carlos walked up behind Kendall and Logan and watched James being taken care of. Not long after an officer came up to them.

"Are you boys alright?"

None of them spoke. Carlos looked at the officer and slowly shook his head. The officer nodded. He called over some more paramedics.

James was loaded up on a stretcher and taken to an ambulance. Logan and Kendall were taken to another ambulance, while Carlos looked at the officer and thought of his dad.

Tears started rushing down his face. And the officer did the one this he could think of. He pulled the young boy in and held him tight. Letting him cry into his chest. "No one is going to hurt you anymore, son... I promise." Carlos nodded.

"Let's go to the hospital, so we can get you boys all taken care of." The officer said trying to cheer Carlos up. Carlos just nodded again.

Carlos was just about to get in an ambulance when he looked back at the officer.

"Your going to get Mondo right? He couldn't of run too far, right?"

"There are only so many places he could go, son. I've got most of my team searching. It's just a matter of time before he is caught. You and your friends have nothing else to worry about besides getting better." The officer reassured Carlos.

Carlos nodded and got in the ambulance. But he couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't over yet.

***BTR***

I've started college guys...i feel old... anyway... sorry a little for the long wait... Life comes before this...right?

SARA


	26. Chapter 26

**Why didn't anybody tell me I was a horrible person?! I mean I just reread this story and I'm not okay with what I put the boys through...Okay...I'm over it...On with the story!**

*****BTR*****

At the hospital, the boys were all rushed to different places. James was rushed into surgery right away with many doctors and nurses surrounding him. Carlos, Logan, and Kendall were all rushed to the E.R. Both Logan and Carlos got I.V. in their arms to hydrate them. They were both very malnourished.

The nurses looked over the gash on Logan's face. It was healing, but it looked red. The nurses noted to keep an eye on it. His thin bruised body horrified a younger nurse and she was told to leave. They found he had a minor concussion from the contact with the gun. They admitted him to stay at the hospital for the next couple days to keep an eye on his food intake and his mental state.

Carlos was a different story. He wasn't sick any more and his head still hurt, but not as much as it once did. He was just tired and weak. But he wouldn't rest until he knew his friends were safe. Mondo was still out there and that worried him.

He looked to his left. The curtain was open and he saw Kendall. A nurse was shining a light in his eyes. Carlos knew it was to see if his pupils would dilate. He saw a faded, almost invisible bruise around Kendall's neck. This made Carlos look away. He couldn't imagine Kendall almost taking his life.

Kendall was worried about James, but he was so happy to have Logan and Carlos back. Logan looked terrible and seemed so scared. Carlos seemed paranoid, thinking things are going to jump out at them and hurt him or his friends. He didn't blame him. Kendall winced as a rush of pain came over him. He held his head as the nurse asked if he was alright.

Kendall nodded, but the nurses knew better. They ordered him to lay down and he did what was asked.

Derek had just got done talking with the police for the second time that day. He had shot and killed Hawk. He was shaking. He just killed someone. After Hawk fell, Derek just stared at what he had done. Mondo ran right past him, but he was in shock that he had just killed a person. But what he did could of saved Kendall's life, and Hawk was a bad person. It didn't matter though, Derek had killed another human and it easy. Just pulled the trigger. He hit his head to try and knock the thoughts out of it. The receptionist at the hospital saw this and called over one of the male nurses.

Mrs. Knight rushed into the hospital with Katie not far behind. Katie clung onto a round black object.

"Where are my boys?" She questioned and the receptionist knew exactly who she was talking about, but she still had to make sure.

"Are you looking for Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Logan Mitchell, and Carlos Garcia?"

The last two names seemed to unfamiliar, but she knew what all was going on. She knew what Hawk did and all she wanted to do was hold her boys and keep them safe from everything. She nodded.

"Mr. Diamond is in surgery. The other three are in the E.R. I can have a nurse escort you there if you would like," the receptionist asked.

"Yes, please," Mrs. Knight said gratefully.

She called over an intercom and in no time at all, a middle aged woman in scrubs appeared. The receptionist explain everything and the nurse nodded. She had the two follow her into the emergency room.

In the bed right in front of the door, Kendall laid there staring at the ceiling dazed, while a nurse did checks on him. Mrs. Knight saw him and ran forward to make sure her baby boy was okay.

"Kendall!" She was by his side holding his hand.

"Mommy," Kendall smiled. "I love you," He started to laugh a little.

"The medicine for his concussion is starting to kick in, but he is going to be okay," the nurse reassured.

"Mommy, Logan and Carlos aren't angels. They are alive! We did it! We saved them," Kendall said happily, then he got a worried look on his face. "I hope James is okay."

"Me too, sweetie, me too," Mrs. Knight said.

Katie looked at them and was so happy Kendall kept his promise. He wasn't okay, but he was alive and he would get better and that was all that mattered.

Someone then caught her eye to her side.

"Carlos!" She said tears started streaming down her face. Carlos' head shot up and saw Katie coming towards him.

Right then Katie knew that he was actually alive. That little bit of doubt washed away. She immediately held out the object she had been clutching onto. One of Carlos' helmets. Carlos looked down at it and tears started to stream down his face. He took the helmet, but set it aside and pulled Katie into a hug.

"I missed you so much," Katie said wrapping her arms around him.

"I missed you too," Carlos held tightly. It was the best hug both of them had ever had. They only let go when Mrs. Knight spoke.

"It's great to see you," she said tears still streaming down her face.

Katie stepped away to let them have their moment. She walked down a few more curtains and finally found Logan lying down sleeping. He looked so different compared to Carlos. She quietly walked in through the small opening between the curtains. A doctor was in there with a nurse by his side.

"Is Logan going to be okay?" Katie asked in a small voice.

Both the nurse and the doctor looked up. The nurse came towards Katie and got down to her level. "Sweetie, you shouldn't be in here."

"Is Logan going to be okay?" she repeated determined to get an answer.

There was a pause. "I'm going to be fine, Katie." Logan said weakly from the bed. Katie ran up to his side. "These nice doctors and nurses are going to help me get better, along with everyone else. But for now we got to let them do their magic. So you have to do what they ask. Don't worry, you will get to see me soon enough."

Katie nodded not wanting to leave but knew she had to. "I love you, big brother," she said and hurried out between the curtains. She closed the curtain and turned around, running into a muscular man that looked familiar. And in a moment fear faced through her as she recognized the man.

He flashed a smile at her and held out his hand in clear view to reveal a device with a little red button in it. He held the button down. Katie started screaming as he released it. An explosion came from the direction the man was leaving, then another explosion sounded, then another.

Each one sounding closer than the last.

*****BTR*****

**The next chapter will come way sooner...dont worry...Im gonna actually finish this story!**

**Xoxo**

**Sara**


	27. Chapter 27

**I'd like to think my great, weird, blonde friend, Michelle for helping me with this chapter! I gave you what I wanted and you created it! You are awesome! Oh and winterschild11...I told you I was a horrible person...just got to keep up my image! **

***BTR***

Mondo sighed as he placed each bomb into a duffel bag. If Hawk couldn't get rid of those boys then he would- actually he and Hawk had talked about this as an alternative plan. Using the left over bombs from the bus to eliminate the boys once in for all. It would of been easy to put them under the pier with the boys on top, but Hawk liked seeing the light go out in peoples eyes. Now that Hawk was gone, Mondo could do this his own way. And he was going to. He chuckled at the thought of this finally coming to an end. He zipped up the bag and left the little loft that Hawk stashed the bombs in.

"Here I come Big Time Brats, are you ready?"

***BTR***

Katie knew who this man was. She saw him countless times with Hawk. This man was a part of all the pain that her family had went through. All those countless nights of her crying in her room into her pillow. This man was part of the reason that Kendall had tried to kill himself, why James wasn't the way he used to be, and why all four members of Big Time Rush- no all of her brothers- were in the hospital.

The big man smiled as he pushed down a button and explosions started going off.

Katie's scream was drowned out by the loud booms. She looked up at the man.

"You," Katie growled, her protective side coming out more than ever now.

"Me," A devilish smile crept across Mondo's face.

Katie felt a rush come over her and she ran at the big man, but that's what he was counting on. This wasn't part of his plan, but seeing the little girl in front of him, knowing she would affect the boys more than anything, it was all worth what he going to do. He picked up Katie effortlessly and threw her over his should. He ran out of the chaotic hospital, camouflaging in with the panicked crowd.

Katie screamed again, but it was lost with all the noises in the crowd. She started fighting back- one thing she learned from her big brothers was when you get knocked down you get back up swinging, and she gave this evil man all she had.

She was struggling for her life, she didn't even realize Mondo taking out keys from his pocket and pushing a button. She saw that they were coming up on a car with the trunk popped opened she started to panic and the adrenaline pushed through her little body.

She kneed him in the chin hard. She knew she busted his lip- she could feel the blood soaking into her jeans.

Mondo clenched his teeth, not wanting to deal with a fighting little girl. He dropped her to the ground his huge body towering over her. "You little bitch," he said whipping the blood off his lip.

"You shouldn't talk about your mother like that," Katie countered. She knew she was poking a bear but she guessed being a strong headed person ran in the family.

It was all part of her plan to make him angry enough that he messed up and she could get help- maybe.

She quickly made it to her feet, and ran. But he was right behind her. Mondo grabbed her by the hair, yanking her back making her yelp in surprise but she quickly elbowed him in the chest- twice- there was a reason she watched FOX on T.V.- that is where she learned how to play dirty.

Katie saw her chance and she took it.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she screamed. They were in a crowded area, many people where headed to hospital to observe what was going on,so somebody should hear her right? Then again they were in L.A. and people tend to mind their own business. Katie opened her mouth to yell again, but Mondo had caught up with her covering her mouth with his huge hand, muffling her screams.

She looked a older couple in the eyes as they walked by her. The old man stopped and whispered something to his wife. She backed up immediately and took out her phone.

"Let go of her!" The man said, making Mondo turn around still holding onto Katie.

Mondo smiled at the bravery of this little old man. He took a step closer to the man, who took a step back. "I suggest you leave, before someone gets hurt," Mondo said without showing any emotion.

"I'm not leaving until you let the girl go," the man stood his ground.

"Suit yourself," Mondo said reaching out with one hand and putting it behind the man's head. In one move, Mondo turned the man's neck to an unnatural position and he fell to the ground.

A scream from the wife made Mondo turn to her. Katie stood there, with Mondo's hand covering her mouth, scared stiff. She look at the old woman and wanted her to help, but she wanted her to live to.

Katie managed to get the hand away for a few seconds.

"RUN! FORGET ABOUT ME AND SAVE YOURSELF! RUN!" Katie screams at the old woman, who looked at Katie with scared eyes then eyed her husband on the ground and then quickly turned around running to the crowd. Mondo covered her mouth again so she wouldn't bring any more attention to her then he needed.

Mondo knew he only had a few minutes to get away. He picked up Katie, holding her tight.

"You think you're smart don't you little girl," Mondo breathed in her ear, making chills go down her spine. She struggled against his hold.

"Hold still, or I'll kill everyone you love,"He paused. "If I haven't already, that is," he taunted moving them both closer to the trunk. The realization that her family might be dead scared Katie.

She went still, her hands stopped pulling on his, trying to get it away from her mouth.

"Hmm," Mondo sighed. "Perfect."

Katie was confused about that comment until she felt him grab the back of her head and smash it into the bumper of the car he was driving, effectively knocking the teen unconscious.

He placed the small girl in the trunk, tying her hands and feet, and putting tape over her mouth. As he was doing this he spotted her phone in her back pants pocket and grabbed it… time to have a little bit of fun.

He looked around one last time as he slammed the trunk shut. He quickly got into the car and drove off into the night.

***BTR***

**So do you think the boys are dead? Well I can't tell you that! But you can tune in once I get back from Flordia next week! oh and Poor James! I totally believed he could have won dancing with the stars!**

**XOXO-SARA**


	28. Chapter 28

**Helllo People of Earth! My vacation was short but awesome! I love the beach and being in the middle of the US... it's kind of hard to get to one. So this was a great break!**

***BTR***

The lights in the Operating Room started to flicker. The surgeons that were working on a dark haired boy with a gunshot wound to the abdomen and a collapsed lung started cussing, feeling the vibrations of the first explosion and then the next three after that, effectively cutting off the power in the O.R. The machines hooked up to the boy kept working with the use of the back up battery, but the lights stayed off.

"What the FUCK was that?!" the head surgeon, Dr. Michelson yelled, holding a needle and thread in the air with a pair of tweezers, "And why aren't the backup generators coming on?"

An Arabic woman in blue scrubs, Nurse Armantrout, was looking for a flashlight. She looked up after processing the doctor's words. "I check Doctor," She said her English not the best. She hurried to the door to the wash room. She froze when she saw the wall the door was on, gone. She walked out into she saw shocked her. A haze of smoke was hanging in the air. She covered her mouth with the cloth she still had around her lights in the hall were flickering on and off, making it feel like a horror movie. Parts of the ceiling laid on the floor and debris scattered was scattered all around. But worst of all, she saw people laying motionless. Some patients and visitors, others were coworkers and friends.

She backed into the room slowly. "Uh…um… sir," she said in shock. "They need you. Bombs go off."

Dr. Michelson didn't waste a second as he took off his operating gown and hair net. As he reached the door, he turned around. "Finish sewing they boy up, get him in an ambulance to the nearest hospital, then come help!" He ordered another doctor and the other nurses.

***BTR***

Logan shuttered awake. He heard screaming and saw smoke. Everything was hard to process. The bed he was just in was on it's side. He saw the doctor slumped over the side of the bed- guess his magic didn't really work for him.

The nurse was half on top of him. Logan felt her breathing against his chest and saw she had a cut above her eyebrow.

It was all coming back to him. Four explosions, the last one a few feet from the curtain that he was behind. After the second blast, the doctor ripped the I.V. from Logan's arm and tipped the bed with him in it. He fell hard to the ground, just as he felt the overwhelming heat of fire and then everything went black.

The nurse shifted, starting to wake up as well. Logan started to cough as he weight on his chest shifted as well.

"Miss, can you please t-try to get off-a m-me… I –I can't b-breathe" he croaked, and started to cough more as he breathed in the thick smoke filtering through the air.

She tried and with his help, she was rolled over on to her back. Logan helped her sit up against the mattress.

"I'll go get help," He whispered getting slowly to his feet and making his way into the hall.

Gray smoke was everywhere, fogging everything so it was hard for him to see. He saw a Doctor down the hallway, moving from person to person to try and help. A nurse in blue scrubs was following him. Logan moved forward towards them. The Doctor saw the boy limping towards them.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor asked. Logan nodded, trying to find words.

"There is a nurse," he pointed back down the hall. "She has a bad cut on her head."

The Doctor nodded and turned to the nurse who quickly went off towards the direction Logan pointed. He then turned to Logan and told him to get outside, that help was coming.

Logan nodded and headed back down the hall. He stopped, looking at all people. Many of them hurt, others unharmed helping the injured.

He stayed quiet, listening to the sounds that filtered through his ears. The screams and cries of countless people assaulted his ears and one stood out to him the most – Carlos.

"CARLOS!" Logan shouted, limping his way towards the moaning boy. He rushed into the area his friend was in, coughing again as he choked on the smoke.

Carlos was on the floor, attempting to wake up Mrs. Knight.

"Carlos!" Logan said, getting his friend's attention. Carlos' head shot up at the sound of his name.

"Logan! Help? She tried to protect me," Carlos said panicking.

Logan rushed over. His doctor skills started to kick in for the first time since Carlos was sick. He checked for injuries. He couldn't find any. He turned to Carlos, "She is okay. I think she went into shock and she went unconscious to prevent her from injury. She will be awake soon."

Carlos nodded shaking.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked seeing this.

"Ya, nothing really hurts. Thank God Katie gave me my lucky helmet, or my head would've been smashed." He said looking over at the bed he was once sitting. There were pieces of ceiling scattered on it.

"H-Hey… why'd t-the w'rld shake?" Both Logan and Carlos turned to fine Kendall there standing on wobbly legs. A nursing assistant was trying to help him out of the building, but a confused, medicated Kendall had different ideas. The young girl looked like she was having troubles, which made Logan chuckle a bit. The girl saw Mrs. Knight unconscious on the floor, she told Kendall to stay there as she went to go get someone.

Logan hopped up and rushed forward to the tall blond. He wrapped him in a big hug.

"Logie- you're n-not dead!" Kendall exclaimed in a child like voice.

"Yeah, Kendall, I'm not dead." Logan whispered, " Here you need to set down before you get hurt buddy.

"OK Logie-Bear," He took a few steps over to Carlos and his mom and sat with them on the floor. "Shh! Mom is sleeping."

Carlos covered his face with his hands. This was a lot to take in. He wondered how Logan still managed to function.

He looked up at Logan, who was standing, waiting for the girl to come back with help. "Are you alright, Logan? You're not hurt are you?"

"No, I'm fine," He sighed. "I just want all this to end. I just want to go home and see my mom and dad."

Carlos nodded and smirked. "Me too."

The girl came back with two paramedics following her with a stretcher. They loaded up Mrs. Knight onto it. The girl helped Kendall stand up. "Are you two okay to walk?" Logan and Carlos both nodded. The girl nodded as she guided Kendall behind the paramedics. Logan helped Carlos stand said nothing and followed her out of the room and out of the doors into the fresh night air.

***BTR***

**Don't worry! More Katie next chapter. The more reviews I get the faster I update! I could honestly update now, because I have the chapter finished! But its honestly up to you guys to when the chapter is posted.**


	29. Chapter 29

**So this isn't as long as the last few chapters, but it's just as good. And I'm 99.9 percent sure you are all going to hate me after your done reading this. BUT THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! **

***BTR***

Katie groaned as she opened her eyes, slowly. Her lids felt like they weighted a million tons, and it felt like she was hit by a ten ton truck.

"So glad you're awake," a voice said next to her ear, sending chills down her body and making her struggle against the ropes that were tying her down to a bed- Wait a minute – BED? That realization made her struggle even more.

Mondo was sitting in the chair next to her bed. They were in a cheap motel of some sort. The T.V. was on but no sound was coming from it. Katie looked up and saw words running across the screen. She saw it was the news report. She saw the words "Eleven dead in hospital explosion."

Katie started shaking- her whole body trembling as ice cold fear settled into her stomach. Fear for her brothers, fear for her mom, fear for herself. She struggled again with the rope tying her down, making her breathe heavily.

"If you don't stop you're going to hyperventilate. You don't want that do you, sweetheart?" he said, which freaked her out even more.

"You know, I wasn't always like this," Mondo started. "I had a beautiful wife. Together we had a little boy. We named him Kade and he couldn't hear properly. But our boy he was a genius. We always watched T.V. like this, just for him," He stopped for a second, reminiscing.

"I got a new job to support my family better. Hawk hired me as a body guard. I never knew it would come this far, kidnapping kids, torturing them...I never thought in a million years it would end up like this. It pained me to even be a part of this...until it got personal."

Katie was listening to every word her capture was saying. She wasn't struggling, or breathing hard-just listening.

"After the boys sent us to jail, my wife left, taking Kade with her. I don't know where they went. She sent me one letter saying she didn't want Kade around someone so violent. That what I did to those boys was wrong. I knew this, but it was too late, they were both gone. And that is when it became personal. I'm happy Hawk is dead, but those boys did a lot to ruin my life to. They made my family leave. I guess when I saw you, I thought I could hurt them the same way they hurt me."

This terrified Katie. She let out a muffled scream behind the tape on her mouth.

"Hmm. You don't have to worry, sweetheart. I'm not going to hurt you." Mondo whispered in her ear. "Well… not physically at least." He brushed his hand against her cheek. Katie moved her head away, tears started to stream down her face.

"Aww, don't cry sweetheart. It will all be over soon,"Mondo said. He moved her head over so she was looking at him again. She just stared up at him with tear filled eyes, pleaded with him to let her go. But they both knew that wasn't going to happen.

Mondo slowly removed the tape from her mouth. "Please, don't do this," Katie cried softly.

Mondo forcefully pressed his lips against hers. Katie closed her mouth, her lips locked tight.

"C'mon open that pretty mouth of yours and sing for me" he whispered, his breath hot against her lips, his hand traveling slowly down her chest and stomach, gripping her thigh tightly, making her wince.

"Leave me alone," she cried harder. "Please, please."

He cracked his neck, "Hmmm… I'm sorry, but the boys didn't die in that explosion. This is going to be one last sting to them before the big finally. I bet they don't even know you are missing yet," He said taking out her phone, "let's send some terror through them."

He stood over her with a knife- a huge 7 inch blade- and smiled knowing he had succeeded.

"I'd hold still if I were you, my dear."

Katie held her breathe, her heart beating a million times a minute against her rib cage. Mondo took the knife and slide it underneath her pants leg, the cold of the blade making her shiver, and cut her pants off, leaving her underwear on. He looked at the young girl.

"Beautiful" he breathe- his breath coming out in puffs and pants.

Katie let out a whimper.

"Shh...everything is gonna be okay," he said taking pictures of Katie and pushed send.

"And sent," he said after typing a message into the box. "Now where were we?"

Katie started screaming and struggling and crying even harder the ropes cutting into her skin.

"Scream all you want darling… no one can hear you" Mondo whispered.

***BTR***

Kendall's phone buzzed alerting Logan that he had a text message. He had picked up his phone when the blond had dropped it in the hospital. After the bombs had went off, all of the residents were moved to the closet hospital, which was 20 minutes away with all the traffic.

He opened the text message, thinking nothing of it. But what he saw, took his breath away.

"Oh, my God," he whispered fear rushing through him. Carlos and Derek looked over at the phone to see several photos of Katie tied to a bed half naked. Under the last photo was a message that read, 'The Grand Finally has started. It's going to be a Big Time Rush. See you soon.'

"No," Carlos said almost in tears. "Not Katie…"

***BTR***  
><strong>To winterschild... James was in the first part of last chapter...he was the boy in surgury. To everyone else...HIII! You can't hate me forever! Because I know you want me to update :)<strong>

**SARA!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Guys...I got to be honest... I've been close to a mental break down the past few weeks so im sorry i couldnt post. I've just been working so much and a tornado distroyed the town over (look up Pilger Nebraska if you havnt heard yet) and idk...I like the fact that i have so many faithful readers! It really brightens up my day when I see a review!**

*****BTR*****

Mondo sat in the chair staring at Katie while she cried and screamed. She had quieted down now soft whimpers, tears still pouring from her eyes. He meant what he said; this was going to be a Big Time Rush finale. He would give the teens the shock of their lives. And hopefully they would understand why he did what he did. He wanted a good life for his son, and at the time Hawk was the only person who would give him a job. But his wife had taken away his pride and joy… Kade.

And maybe it was for the better. He didn't want his son to see him like this… what he's been turned into by Hawk and unknowingly by the boy band.

Deep down inside he honestly didn't want to hurt Katie because in so many ways she reminded him of his son. With her deep big brown eyes that had that innocence that he remembered from his son's eyes… his wife's eyes. Oh how he missed them both so much! The sadness that had more than likely been present in Kade's ten year old eyes the moment his wife told their son that his daddy was a bad man.

But Katie was such a beautiful young girl. He had to urge himself to stop from going to far before he scared her. He didn't want that. But the idea was still there.

No. He thought. He didn't want to hurt her. He wanted this all to be over. And he had to finish this the only way he knew how.

The plan made its way into Mondo's head, he chuckled. He could only imagine the look on the boys faces when it happened. Mondo took a deep breath preparing himself. Darkness crept into his eyes as he gave a small smiled down at a helpless Katie.

Katie watched as he got up and went across the room to a table that she didn't notice before until now. She watched as Mondo pulled a black case out of an almost empty duffel bag. He opened the case with his back turned to Katie. Only when he turned did she see that it was a pistol.

She gulped as he came back to sit in the chair and took the clip out of the gun. He started carefully placing bullets in the clip.

"Please don't," Katie whispered.

"You remind me so much of Kade it's not even funny, darling. You scream just like him," He paused and looked at her. " And your eyes. Your eyes have that same innocence that young kids tend to have before they're corrupted by the world." He said softly, as he once again caressed her cheek. She jerked her head away from his touch, whimpering when his hand wrapped around her chin and made her look at him.

"Don't jerk away from me." He said sweetly, his thumb rubbing away her tears in a fatherly manner. "Wouldn't want my finger to slip on the trigger, would we?" The gun came to her throat.

Katie's breathe hitched, sucking in her throat so it wouldn't touch the cold metal of the pistol. This made Mondo smile for the simple fact that the gun wasn't even loaded yet. "Such an innocent mind," He chuckled setting the gun down. He took a long pause before he spoke again. He leaned in close to her. "But you're not so innocent anymore, are you?" He whispered against her lips. "You like this," He moaned, kissing her lips lightly.

"No! I don't! STOP! PLEASE!" Katie begged, screaming and struggling with the ropes once again.

"Oh you're just like my son! Katie you remind me of him so much" Mondo mumbled into her neck.

"You wanted to rape your son? No wonder your wife took him away. You're sick!" She screamed.

"Hmm… I liked it better when you didn't talk," he said, picking up the roll of duct tape, ripping a piece off and shoving it against her lips.

He wasn't gonna rape her… just play with her a little… and play time was beginning to run out.

"I think it's time we pay Big Time Rush a little visit, don't you?" He started to untie her from the bed posts, and as soon as she had one hand loose, she swung it at his head, but he caught her fist in his and smiled, squeezing it in his big hand. Katie winced in pain.

"We went through this before Katie," He said harshly, tightening his grip on her with each word, "You act up again, and I'll slit your mother's throat in front of you and let you watch her die…don't try anything again."

She nodded her head, her body shaking in constant fear- not for herself but for her family. She watched enough Fox to know that you don't poke the crazy person with a stick unless you want to die.

"Good girl…" He said finishing tying her hands behind her back and her feet together, "Perfect, now aren't you a cute little thing… lets go see your family."

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, then grabbed the gun, placing it in his waist band and walked out the hotel.

***BTR***

"WHAT!?" Mrs. Knight yelled, getting up from the bed she was setting on. She had gotten knocked in the head when the explosions went off. The doctors at this hospital were checking her out. It was nothing she told them. She wasn't dizzy and she was alert. But doctors are very annoying.

"What do you mean by 'She's been kidnapped'!?" she said sternly at the three boys standing around her in a semi circle.

Logan licked his suddenly dry lips, "I think she was taken when the bombs went off while everyone was distracted." He said softly.

"Do you know who took Katie?" Mrs. Knight asked, panic in her voice, the three boys, Logan, Carlos, and Derek, that were standing in front of her. Carlos had tears running down his flushed cheeks. He had always the softest heart of all of the boys in the group, always thinking about the fluffy kittens. Mrs. Knight knew something happened while he was kidnapped that hardened his heart some. But when he found out that Katie had been taken by the worst person ever it was expected for the boy to break down.

Logan fidgeted with the phone that he had in his hands, fighting with the morals going on in his head. He knew it was the right thing to show Mama Knight the text messages that he had received from Mondo. But he didn't want to cause the woman anymore heart ache. He knew that she loved each of the boys like her own child and in a way they were, but she this was her daughter.

"We … um…I –I …" Logan tripped over his words. He was almost in tears in too. He didn't want Katie to go through what he and Carlos went through.

"Logan, give me the phone please," Mrs. Knight asked gently holding her hand out for the boy to hand it over.

"We got a text message from Katie's phone…" he said guilty, handing over the phone to her. All three of them watching her, waiting for the ball to drop.

"Oh…no….no,no,no,no,no,no! WHO THE FUCK TOOK HER? TELL ME! WHO DID THIS? YOU TELL ME NOW HORTENSE LOGAN MITCHELL!" she yelled, her hand convulsing around the phone hard enough to make the screen took a step closer to Logan who was shaking and in tears.

"M-M-Mondo…the guy that was with Hawk and who helped him kidnap Carlos and I," Logan said softly.

"We-we're so sorry Momma Knight! Please don't hate us! This is all our fault! Why can't we be dead and she be here!?" Carlos bawled, running out of the room and hospital.

Logan and Derek looked at each other than to Mrs. Knight. They were just about to find Carlos to calm him down when Mrs. Knight spoke.

"I'm not mad guys… not at you," she said tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm gonna called the police. Did this 'Mondo' say anything else?" She asked gently, but anger was simmering just below the surface of her blue eyes.

"No… just 'get ready for the Big Finale'" Logan said.

"Ok… go find Carlos; I don't want to lose him or any of you ever again." She said, wrapping her arms around Logan and bringing him into a hug.

She pulled back from him and smiled, "Go."

Logan and Derek looked back at her as she dialed 911 and they went to go find Carlos.

*****BTR*****

**I made it longer because I havent updated for a while! My Mommy's birthday is today (June 27) and to think that a few months ago I didnt think she was going to be a live right now. She is such a fighter! Anyway hope you guys liked the chapter! Ill post one soon!**

**Sara**


End file.
